A New Kind of Family
by TheRidlerUnderYoBed
Summary: Kurt has a gene that is super rare and it doesn't bother him until he discovers it will change his relationship forever. Klaine babies and helpful Quinn and Burt. Some uses of the gay f word, but about the story supports gay love. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The K Gene  
Kurt closed his locker softly and put his head against the small metal door feeling tears swell in his blue eyes that would soon belong to an offspring.  
Blaine caught a glimpse of his depressed boyfriend on his way to Band. He ran over to the pale boy with worry. He didn't care if he would be late even though it was November and much marching practice was needed. "Kurt, hey what's wrong", Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind, ignoring the glares. "Blaine, have you ever heard of something called the K gene", Kurt replied turning around to face his possibly soon to be ex-boyfriend with tears streaming down his face. Blaine shook his head concerned for what his boyfriend meant.  
"It's a very rare gene that I have that is sort of a loophole for men to get pregnant. I went to the doctor after taking a test that turned out positive. I got concerned after getting sick in the morning for a week straight and because I already knew I had it", Kurt explained quickly but understandably. "So this means you're..." Blaine said trying to connect the dots. "Pregnant", Kurt finished then started to sob uncontrollably. Blaine wrapped his arms around his announced pregnant boyfriend stunned and afraid but still comforting. "Kurt it's going to be okay, we'll figure something out, I promise, I love you", Blaine stated rubbing circles into Kurt's back.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Gay love don't like don't read  
Future chapters promised with a very helpful Quinn and Burt. Some Warbler friends help and light Karofstian and Finchel. Supportive Cooper but disapproving Mr. Anderson. First time flashbacks and cute baby naming and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Kurt went through the day very depressed feeling and Blaine was extremely apprehensive. Kurt found himself in Blaine's arms on Blaine's bed. "Kurt, I'm going to be honest; I'm scared, but we need to figure this out", Blaine stated. "I know, I'm just not sure where to begin", Kurt replied with tears welling in his eyes. "I'll do my best to find a doctor that deals with your kind of pregnancy, but I think its best we tell your dad", Blaine said, placing a hand on Kurt's stomach. "My dad knows about the gene, he also likes you and we unfortunately had the sex talk last year so it shouldn't be too terrible, but I fear for your parents reaction", Kurt warily explained. "Don't worry about me, you're the pregnant guy", Blaine said. Kurt giggled then before he knew it his head was hanging over the toilet seat and Blaine was rubbing his shoulders soothingly. "Well, let's go tell daddy-o", Kurt said, slightly panting. Later at the Hudmel's home, Burt sat in his usual chair waiting to receive the news his son informed him that he needed to hear. Blaine and Kurt sat worried on the family couch across from Burt. "Dad before I tell you the news I want you to know that there is no doubt in my mind that Blaine is the love of my life and feeling is mutual. Well dad umm... I'm just a little pregnant", Kurt stated. A shocked but surprisingly unangry Burt Hummel sat in his chair a moment then found himself hugging his son. "Kurt, son you are brave, talented, kind-hearted and amazing. I'm not disappointed because this baby's other father is someone you love and you and Blaine will be the most excellent fathers in the world", Burt replied with watery eyes. He hugged Blaine and gave him a congratulations. One week later Kurt sat on the exam table with a male pregnancy specialist on his left and Blaine holding his hand on his right. Kurt heard his child's heartbeat through his first ultrasound and started tearing up. "Everything looks good, I will have morning sickness pills at the front desk for you and you next appointment will be in 3 weeks at 9 am. Other than that you are free to go", said Dr. Leslie "Thank you doctor", said Blaine. Back in Kurt's Navigator Blaine held Kurt's hand tight with tears in his eyes as he looked at the ultrasound photos. "Kurt, I love you so much, and I'm glad we're having this baby together. On Monday we need to tell the New Directions about the baby", Blaine stated. "Okay", Kurt replied meekly. Monday afternoon Kurt was in front of the glee club holding hands with Blaine. He had mixed emotions on telling the news considering the fact that Finn didn't even know. "All right guys Kurt and Blaine have something they need to tell us so boys you have the floor", Mr. Schue said. "Thanks, Mr. Schue. Can anyone tell me what the K gene is", Kurt asked. "It's a jewelry store with a jingle about the abs's", Brittany replied with confidence. "No Boo it's a rare gene that allows males to get pregnant. I happen to portray that gene and I, Kurt Hummel am pregnant with Blaine's child", Kurt said quickly said, cringing when the New Directions said "what" in unison. "Can I just say wankiest- practice-ever", said Santana. Quinn jumped up and attacked Kurt with a hug. "If you need anything call me", Quinn chimed. "You guys are having a baby and you're gay dudes, you're having a gay baby", Puck said, sounded a little confused. "How far along are you", Rachel asked. "It's been about 5 weeks now", Kurt said. "So is my step- brother's kid a girl or dude", Finn asked. "We don't know yet", Blaine replied. " If you have a girl name her Lady Tubbington, Lord Tubbington has been a little sad since Oprah went off TV and could use a friend", Brittany said. "Personally I think a Klaine baby should be named something more popular but different like Molly or Shawn", Artie stated. "Barbra", Rachel demanded. As the New Directions spent the entire practice debating baby names and awing at ultrasound photos Kurt and Blaine slipped away into the auditorium. "It's so crazy in there", Blaine stated while casually flopping on the stage. "I guess we have to get used to it", Kurt replied, still standing by the small green staircase. "Are you sure want to go through with this I could always get an abortion", Kurt continued. "Don't say that baby, I'm glad this happen," Blaine said standing up and walking over to Kurt then placing a hand on Kurt's stomach," I love you and I love this baby. I can't wait for our little miracle to be born so we can start a family together." With that Blaine kissed Kurt and held him for what felt like eternity.  
Disclaimer: The show would be a hell of a lot different if I owned but I don't :(. I hope you liked my splash of Brittany. I will have a baby naming contest soon, Barbra, Molly, and Shawn included. Still to come Blaine's family's reaction and one bitchy Kurt Hummel. But until then bye. By the way I know this chapter is super long but I was just on a role.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The car ride to the doctor's office was quiet, maybe a little too quiet. Kurt was moody, extremely moody and got into an argument with Blaine about the nursery placement. Whether it should be at Kurt's house and Blaine should move in or vise versa or if Blaine should get a job and save up for an apartment. Blaine decided on the apartment while Kurt wanted to live at home or with Blaine. The argument lasted 3 hours. It ended with Blaine driving home with tears in his eyes. Blaine still met Kurt at his house the next morning for their appointment. Kurt had started showing by only a few inches. Kurt's Navigator rolled into the parking lot of Doctor Leslie's office. Blaine took the keys out of the ignition and sat in silence. "Look, Blaine I know you only came for the baby so if there's a certain way you want to work custody speak now," Kurt said. "Wait, Kurt just because we got into an argument doesn't mean I love you any less. I came for is", Blaine said putting a hand on Kurt's stomach, "and our baby. Kurt I love more than anything on this earth and one argument isn't going to change that. We both know this baby will change our lives and cause problems sometimes but this guy or gal is my responsibility too. I want what's best for us, the baby, and everyone around us. That's why I want us to have a place of our own because the baby's cries will incovience our families if we don't, okay". "Okay", Kurt replied. The boys quickly pecked each other and headed inside. They strolled in hand in hand and signed in. On their way to sit down Kurt ran to the restroom, god he hated morning sickness. He walked back into the waiting room and sat next to Blaine. Their hands intertwined and he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. They both received menacing glares especially from one father and his daughter. Eventually the man got up and walked over to them. "I just want both of you to know you are absolutely disgusting, no god would approve of this so it has to be work of the Devil. Can you fags please leave so my grandchild doesn't get possessed by your so called sexuality", the man spat. Kurt instantly started crying into his hands; Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders and glared at the man. "Look, I don't know whatever fucked up religion you come from that allows you to insult a pregnant teenager and I don't give a damn. However I do know I'm not leaving because the baby in my boyfriend's stomach is important and came from love and judging the fact you're here with your daughter means she's a slut who got pregnant by some 22 year-old asshole who doesn't give a damn about her and paid her drugs in exchange for sex", Blaine spat back. "Either you leave or I make you leave, faggots", the man half yelled. "Make me", Blaine returned. With the man grabbed Kurt and threw him against the wall, Kurt winced, slid down the wall and cried while holding his stomach with one hand and his face with the other. Blaine jumped up and tackled the man. Nurses and other patients got up to hold him back. The man got up after Blaine was off of him and went over to Kurt and pulled the hand off Kurt's head and punched him in the eye. Security ran over the man and pulled of Kurt while other security men held Blaine back more forcefully because he was almost loose from the grips of the waiting room occupants. Blaine was screaming at the man death threats and other curse words. After the police put the man the police car and escorted his daughter from the building Blaine calmed down a bit. Eventually the nurses, security, Dr. Leslie, and other patients let him go. Blaine immediately ran to Kurt and comforted him. Kurt was shaking and crying. Blaine was hugging so tightly you'd need a crow bar to get him of Kurt. Blaine released Kurt just enough to face him. He carefully kissed the black circle forming around Kurt's eye. "Oh, poor baby are you okay honey", Blaine cooed. "I'm okay just scared for our baby", Kurt said shakingly. "Kurt, Blaine, why don't you two go to room 4, I'll meet you there in a bit", Dr. Leslie said. They walked back to the room and Kurt hopped up on the exam table, Blaine held Kurt tightly and Kurt held back for dear life. A nurse came in and cleaned up Kurt's eye. Eventually Dr. Leslie came into the room with an ultrasound machine and had Kurt lie down; Blaine held Kurt's hand while the doctor got the ultrasound gel. "Okay boys hopefully your baby is okay", Dr. Leslie said, she really hoped their unborn child was healthy. All three occupants looked at the ultrasound screen and saw a perfectly fine, 2 month old fetus. Each of them sighed in relief. Blaine softly pecked Kurt. "All right your baby is absolutely fine, your first trimester is almost done so not as much morning sickness but cravings will really kick in. Any other questions", Dr. Leslie said. "How will the baby, you know, come out", Kurt asked. "A birth canal will form; he or she will come out much like a normal birth. Don't worry it will heal in about a week. Okay, boys your next appointment will be in 2 weeks at 11am," Doctor Leslie explained. Kurt and Blaine both got into Kurt's Navigator. Eventually Kurt broke the silence, "I'm sorry Blainey Bear, I don't ever wanna fight again, I love you more than God loves little baby Jesus". "Awww, how the hormones Kurtsie Wurtsie", Blaine asked. "All over the place", Kurt said.

Disclaimer: Glee= I don't own, Klaine= my sad life. Well I hope you liked it, I know I had a surprising twist there, you might see him again (laughs evilly then cries because she realized she's a loner). Baby name suggestions are needed. Next chapter will involve Blaine's parents and Klaine housing arrangements. Chapter 5 holds the key of gender and baby name suggestions. That's all for now see, you guys later or probably tomorrow. Peace out Girl Scout!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Name and Home Game

So I would just like to say something before I start and that is thank you, I already have 5 followers and when I found that out I almost started crying because this is my first story and I'm really self-census about it and it means the world to me. I also wanted to address the fact that I hadn't mentioned anything about the holidays or the box scene in this story and it's not because I hate the holidays and that I hated the box scene it's just I didn't realized I skipped over it until after I posted chapter 3. I was just like oh my goodness I'm dumb, so I'm not mentioning the holidays this time for that reason. Just to make it clear this takes place in season 3 but in this year because I loves me a glee season 3 and 2012 had more enjoyable events and songs than 2011 in my opinion. Also the reason why this story is moving a bit fast is because this will be Kurt's first pregnancy but not his last and I will leave it at that. One more thing I hate to use the gay f-word but I know it's used by in other stories relating to Klaine. Enjoy the story!

Kurt and Blaine sat on Kurt's living room couch; they were happily enjoying West Side Story. Kurt was rubbing his hands over his stomach soothingly. Kurt was 4 months into his pregnancy and started showing a lot. Kurt had gone shopping with the glee girls to the only male maternity store in Ohio which was 76 miles north of Lima, but fashionable, fitting clothes was worth it to Kurt. "Blaine, you do realize that I'm 5 months away from having a kid, and sooner or later your parents are going to ask you why you work at Wendy's and why your planning on moving out. Don't you think it's time we told your parents", Kurt asked. "I'm not sure what they'll think but you're right, it is time", Blaine replied. "How do you wanna tell them", Kurt asked. "Let's tell them Saturday, I'll tell them ahead of time you're coming and we'll sit down with them", Blaine suggested. "Sounds good to me", Kurt complied.

The next day of in Glee Mr. Schue was giving free-time while he was discussing with Mike the choreography for Regionals Saturday morning. "So Kurt have you decided what to name the baby", Mercedes asked. "Well Blaine and I wanted to name him or her when we found out the sex but we do need suggestions", Kurt replied. "Well let's make a list on the white board; I'm sure Mr. Schuster won't mind", Rachel said. Mr. Schue gave a permitting nod in Kurt's direction. Tina handed Rachel pink and light blue dry erase markers. Rachel got up and walked over to the white board. On one side she labeled the board "girls" in pink and "boys" in the light blue. "Does anyone have any suggestions?" "Like I said a little while ago; I like Shawn and Molly", Artie said "I like Barbra, of course and Dalton, I mean Dalton Academy is where it all started off for you two", Rachel suggested. "Stephanie, like Stephanie Meyer, I didn't like Twilight when I saw it at Mercedes house but Kurt and I enjoyed reading "The Host". I think Andrew would work too, I know Kurt loves "The Phantom of the Opera", and that was written by Andrew Lloyd Webber", Tina explained. "Well I don't know names that relate to Broadway but Evelyn and Kenneth sound nice", Finn suggested. "I think you should name a gay baby something bad ass; Zoey and Blake", Puck said with a smirk. "Wrong, the world's most bad ass names are Christina and Ricky", Santana said. "Lady Tubbington is what I want for a girl, please put up SpongeBob for a boy. An evil turtle is living in my attic and he said if I don't offer that name he'll convince God to get rid of zebra print and Hungarian cookbooks", Brittany whined. "Aww, Boo those are great names, I just think the kids at school will get jealous of their name and make fun of them", Kurt explained. "If you want your kid to have a great name consider Candace and Zackary", Quinn darted. "I know that you two aren't religious but maybe think about Mary and John", Joe said. "Diamond is perfect for a girl and Justin, like Justin Bieber, should be your boy's name", Sugar chimed. "How about two popular Irish names; Chloe and Patrick", Rory suggested. "What about Whitney and Ray. Like Whitney Houston and Ray Charles", Mercedes nearly demanded. "Toby and Taylor, Taylor Swift and Toby Keith are practically country gods", Sam exclaimed. "So is that it", Rachel asked. "Wait, I wanna say in this too. Michael and Janet, like the Jackson siblings and because I want my first dance student to have a name that's proper but still cool like mine", Mike admitted. "I have something; how about Theodore", Blaine suggested. "Elizabeth, like my mom", Kurt said. "All great names, Kurt , Blaine I'll copy the list down and you two can narrow it to your favorite names", Rachel said. When Rachel was done copying the suggestions she handed the list to Blaine. "Finn we should do something like this for our kids", Rachel said. Mr. Schue then told everyone they were dismissed and to prepare for elite practice tomorrow.

The next day in glee everyone was wearing sweats and warming up when Mr. Schue came in. Not even halfway through the first number Kurt ran to the trash can. Blaine followed behind with a few tissues and when got to Kurt he stared rubbing his boyfriend's shoulders. Eventually Kurt got up and wiped his mouth with the tissues then tossed them in the trash. Blaine met him with a hug and a pecked on the cheek. Quinn found herself staring with hint of jealously that neither Finn nor Puck had been as supportive as Blaine. She had her first child with an asshole that owned a stupid mohawk instead of the love of her life. "Are you okay Kurt", asked Mr. Schue. "The baby's just slowing me down and he or she isn't used to fast motion I guess", Kurt explained. "Well, take a few breaks when you need them, okay", Mr. Schue reasoned.

Saturday night came and Blaine was waiting for the doorbell to ring. He had been nervous all day. He was a little nervous for Regionals (which he won) and mainly nervous for telling his parents that his boyfriend's pregnant. He straightened his bowtie when he heard the doorbell ring. He rushed downstairs and opened the door. He greeted Kurt with a quick peck and he felt his father cringe in disgust. He led his boyfriend to the couch and they sat down across from Blaine's parents. Blaine held Kurt's hand with one of his hands and the other held Kurt's stomach. "Mom, Dad, Cooper, we have something to tell you", Blaine said, once he caught their attention he continued "Kurt's pregnant and we're keeping the baby". "You disgusting faggot, I thought you'd only temporarily take an effect on my son's life. As it turns out you're leaving him with the most disturbing thing imaginable; an offspring of two fags", Daniel Anderson spat to Kurt's direction. "Dad", Blaine yelled and stood up. "Don't talk son I'm doing this for your own good. Get up queer, get of my couch and stand by the wall. I'll go get baseball bat from the garage and terminate that thing. My son's first child should form in a beautiful girl. Not a disgusting life-styled, fishnet wearing, dick loving fag", Daniel screamed. He quickly got up and backhanded Kurt. Blaine tackled his father and Daniel fought back. He punched Blaine multiple times and giving him a black eye and a bloody nose. Blaine wasn't sure how much more he could take already, but he would continue to fight for Kurt. For _his_ Kurt and for their baby. At this point Kurt was crying and shaking, Cooper was holding him near the doorway to the dining room. Blaine's mother Katherine pulled them apart eventually. Blaine gave his father a bloody nose however Blaine's lips were cut in several places, he also had a far worse nose bleed, his mouth bleeding a little too, and he had a black eye. "You two disgusting queers leave my house now", Daniel yelled. "One step ahead of you prick, I'm moving out", Blaine yelled back. Daniel stormed out of the room. Katherine and Cooper cleaned Blaine up. Blaine then ran to Kurt's aid. He held Kurt tightly, this was twice Kurt was hit, called rude names, and almost had an unnatural abortion. "Blaine, honey, don't leave. Your brother and I always supported you. We're excited for the child. Your father will come around", Katherine begged. "No, Mom it was the original plan to get a place of our own so we wouldn't inconvince you guys or Kurt's parents. That's why I got a job at Wendy's and have been taking boxes to my room", Blaine explained. Blaine and Kurt headed upstairs to Blaine's room. They both packed Blaine's suitcase. Soon they headed downstairs with a full bag. "Are you sure you want to do this", Cooper asked. "Yes, I don't want to live anywhere Kurt's not welcome. I'll be back with Kurt in the next week to pack up rest of my things", Blaine stated. Kurt handed a sonogram to Katherine and Cooper and hugged them both. Blaine hugged his mother and brother, then grabbed Kurt's hand and his suitcase and headed out the door.

The next day Kurt went to visit Karofsky in the hospital while Blaine was working his shift. Blaine hated his job more than anything but the good news is he got promoted to work the counter, so no more bathrooms to clean. As he was taking orders, working the register, then delivering food a man walked up. He looked up and his eyes locked with the image that made hair on the back of his neck stand up. I was the man from Dr. Leslie's office. "You! You're the fag from the doctor's office", the man yelled. "Look, sir I don't like you but I have to take your order so if you just please calm down I ca-"Blaine was interrupted by the man yanking him across the counter. The man climbed on top of him of Blaine and beat him. Meanwhile in this hospital Kurt and Karofsky were talking about where their friendship stands and Karofsky said he wanted to be friends. "So, um, how's your baby", Dave asked. "Fine, next month I'll know if I'm having a girl or boy", Kurt replied. "I'm happy for you", Dave said, his smile fading a bit. "Look, Dave I've only played matchmaker once and it was on my dad, but that person is now my step-mother. You know Sebastian from Scandals, so I was thinking maybe you too could try to go on a date", Kurt suggested. "Thanks, Kurt, I kind of liked him before but I've been thinking about him a lot recently. It gives me courage to know you think we'd be good together", Dave replied. Just then Kurt got a call from Finn. "Hello", Kurt answered. "Kurt, you gotta come home now! Blaine was jumped at work by that guy from the doctor's office!" Finn screamed from the other line. "Oh No! My poor baby, I'll be home in 20 minutes", Kurt replied with tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, I have to go", Kurt said to Dave. "Is everything okay", Dave asked. "No, but I'll text you later", Kurt answered. He gave Karofsky a quick hug and drove home as fast as he could. When he got there he rushed in. He saw a bruised and upset Blaine sitting on the couch. "Oh, Blainey Bear, I'm so sorry this happened to you honey", Kurt cooed. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I lost my job and now we have nothing for a home", Blaine replied then broke down into sobs. "Oh, Blaine, we'll figure something out, it's okay, I just want you to feel better", Kurt said. Kurt held him there for practically the entire night and then they went to bed at 4 am, Kurt's dad planned on calling them off for school that morning.

The next morning Kurt and Blaine came downstairs for breakfast. "Kurt come over here, I need to talk to you and Blaine for minute", Burt called. Kurt and Blaine walked over to the dining room table and sat down across from Burt. "Yea dad", Kurt replied. Burt put down the newspaper and looked at his soon a minute before continuing. "You know kiddo, I never told you this but when your mom died she left all her money to you. She kept all of her life savings in a bank account and she had 200,000 dollars in there. It's from what she inherited from her died grandparents. She also saved up for a car when she was young but her uncle got one for her on her birthday and when she saved up for college she got a scholarship. She didn't know what to do with it so she put it all in a bank account and left it there. There might be about 90,000 dollars missing because it was used by a nice, little, 3 bedroom, 1 and a half bath condo a few streets away. That condo belongs to you two", Burt explained. He handed each of them a key. "Oh, Dad", was all that Kurt could squeak out before he let out a sob of joy. He passionately kissed Blaine and pulled him in for a tight hug. They both ran over to Burt, thanking him and hugging him.

The next week Kurt and Blaine plopped onto the couch in their new living room. Both of them just finished their showers. Kurt looked around at their condo with a smile on his face. Even though he was exhausted from moving in and setting up all day it was worth it. He leaned in the quickly peck Blaine. "Happy Anniversary", Kurt chimed. Blaine leaned in a peck Kurt on the lips. "Happy Anniversary", Blaine replied. Blaine stood up in front of Kurt. "Kurt we've been together for only a year but we're moving in with each other and having a baby together", Blaine got down on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. Inside was a simple, silver engagement band, "Kurt Hummel will you marry me", Blaine asked. "Oh Blaine, yes, of course, I love you", Kurt exclaimed. He got up and kissed Blaine deeply when they broke apart Blaine slid the right on Kurt's left ring finger. "I love you, too" Blaine replied. Soon they found themselves facing each other; arms and legs tangled. "I love you Kurt Hummel", Blaine said lovingly. "No Blaine, my name is Kurt Anderson", Kurt replied. "I love you Kurt Anderson", Blaine repeated. "I love you too Blaine Anderson", Kurt answered. Even though they were sleeping peacefully in their completed house they both knew there was one room left to decorate; the nursery.

Disclaimer- Don't own any of it (sad face). I hope you liked it; it took me forever to write. Please review what you think the baby's name should be for a boy and girl. Use suggestions for first names and middle names. Here's the list of the names and who the names where suggested by.

Molly and Shawn (Artie)

Barbra and Dalton (Rachel)

Stephanie and Andrew (Tina)

Evelyn and Kenneth (Finn)

Whitney and Ray (Mercedes)

Candace and Zackary (Quinn)

Mary and John (Joe)

Christina and Ricky (Santana)

Janet and Michael (Mike)

Zoey and Blake (Puck)

Diamond and Justin (Sugar)

Chloe and Patrick (Rory)

Taylor and Toby (Sam)

Elizabeth and Theodore (Klaine)

Brittany's baby names weren't there for obvious reasons. Also sort of a let down but that was my promised Finchel and Karostian. But other than that Happy New Year and thanks to my five followers of the story that means a lot to me that I could have a small impact on five of your guys' days. Peace Out Girl Scout!


	5. Quick Update

First of this is not a chapter so don't think that. This is just an update. I wanted to say that I can't write a new chapter until I get more name reviews. I just need an idea of what you guys want to see happen in the story. If and when you give a review I will ask you two follow up questions to really understand what you guys want to see. I am grateful to my followers, reviewers, and readers so that's why I'm asking questions to please you guys. Well my goal date as far as having the next chapter up is next Friday or earlier. But until then Klainebabies and Klainebows.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Genders and Songs

Monday afternoon Kurt and Blaine we standing in front of the glee club. The white board between them, taped on the board were two large pieces of construction paper, one pink, one blue. Mr. Schue and the rest of the glee were on the edge of their seats. Including the two new members: Sebastian and Dave. After Dave's coming out and Sebastian's attitude adjustment, they got together and decided to transfer to McKinley and join the glee club. Rachel and Finn were the most excited; they were holding hands and practically jumping out there seats. Quinn and Artie sat in their wheelchairs holding hands as well. After Quinn's accident they both became close and starting dating.

"Okay guys we have made our decision," Kurt started, "If it's a girl: Elizabeth Taylor Diamond." Kurt removed the pink piece of paper and revealed the girl's name.

The New Directions cheered, Sam and Sugar especially because their suggestions were included.

"And for the boy's name," Blaine continued where Kurt left off, "Dalton Zackary Blake". Blaine then removed the blue piece of paper and revealed the boy's name.

The New Directions cheered once more, Puck and Quinn hive-fived and Rachel ran up to Kurt and Blaine and hugged them both. Soon Finn, Sebastian, Dave, and Mercedes joined them. The rest of the glee club also joined the short cuddle puddle.

Eventually the glee club sat back down. Mr. Schue left them to themselves after congratulating Kurt and Blaine. He then proceeded to run over more choreography for Nationals with Mike and Brittany. Tina, Sugar, Rory, and Joe were busy brainstorming costumes for Nationals based off of Kurt suggestions. Rachel, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Artie, Finn, Sebastian, Dave, Mercedes, and Sam crowded around Kurt and Blaine.

"How did you guys decide," Rachel wondered aloud.

"I personally feel the girl's name was meant to be. The name Elizabeth Taylor is historic and now it screams Kurt Anderson's daughter. I also wanted Diamond because even though I didn't win an Elizabeth Taylor diamond in a way now I can possibly have one", Kurt explained.

"Cute, cheesy, but cute", Sam stated, "And the boy?"

"Rachel was right Dalton is where it all started. Zackary was one of the names I really liked but it was also Kurt's grandfather's name as well. Blake was chosen because it reminded me of my first family dog who died last year. His name was Blackie and the name Blake sounds like his name," Blaine answered.

"Well even though my suggestion didn't make the cut I'm happy for you two," Mercedes chimed.

"Me too," Finn added.

"We all are," Santana said hugging Kurt.

A few minutes later Mr. Schue dismissed the members who weren't working on National pieces and congratulated Kurt and Blaine once more.

Back at the condo Kurt sat on the couch frowning down at his stomach.

"Kurt is there something wrong," Blaine asked

"I love the baby, it's just, I don't love what it's doing to my body", Kurt replied in dismay.

"Kurt you look wonderful to me, you always will," Blaine stated.

Kurt felt a bit frustrated and practically yelled, "Well maybe I want to be sexy to more people than you, I love you but I hate being fat!"

"Kurt you're with child not over-weight, honey what do want me to say," Blaine asked.

"I don't know, but I hate being chubby no matter how it happened. I hate that you're not even giving me sympathy; not doing anything, just like you isn't it. You want else I hate, I hate that all you've done is tell me I'm still good looking and decided on the names with me. You haven't talked to me about the nursery or cleaned anything or cooked, you've left that all to me. You come home do your homework, kiss me hello, and sat on your ass till dinner. I feel like an over-beared whale and either you can't tell or you just don't care," Kurt yelled with tears streaming down his face.

Blaine got up from his chair and walked over to Kurt with guilt. He wrapped his arms around his fiancée softly. "Kurt…," he tried.

"Just, don't Blaine," Kurt said moving out of Blaine's arms.

That night Blaine slept on the couch before we went bed he sent a group text to Sam, Artie, Finn, and Dave asking them a favor. Each replied with "definitely".

The next day in glee club sat four stools; on them were Sam, Finn, Blaine, and Dave with Artie's wheelchair at the end.

"Before we start I'd just like to say something. Kurt I'm so sorry, you're right I have been distant but it's because I'm so nervous but I know that's not an excuse. I love you and I'm not alone in that. Look at all the people around you they all love you and all of them think you look great. I fall in love you every day and I love what you call your flaws. But if you don't believe me I'm going to show you the best way I know how," Blaine said.

With that the band started to play the introduction to "Little Things" by One Direction

Blaine: Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

Sam: I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

All: I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

Finn: You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

Blaine: I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

All: : I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

Artie and Dave:You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh

Blaine: And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

All: I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

When song ended Kurt got up from his chair, tears of joy pouring from his eyes. He ran to Blaine and hugged him tightly then planted as kiss in his lips with passion. Mercedes, Rachel, Sebastian, and Quinn repeated the same action, (Quinn wheeling over instead of walking).

Later that day Kurt and Blaine sat in their usual room in Dr. Leslie's office. "Before we start I want to clarify a few things. The next time you should see me is when the baby comes. When the baby comes can happen between when you're 28 weeks to 36 weeks into your pregnancy. Your latest due date will be August 8th but your age tells us that that won't probably happen so a premature birth is most likely to take place," Dr. Leslie explained.

"Well that gives us a lot to think about," Blaine stated

Kurt lied down and lifted his sweater to reveal a rather large baby bump. Dr. Leslie squeezed the ultrasound gel on Kurt's stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine.

Dr. Leslie soon announced, "All right Andersons your baby is a"

Wednesday afternoon Kurt and Blaine stood in front of the glee club holding hands.

"It's a girl," They screamed in unison.

With that the glee club repeated their actions on Monday; cheering and then creating a group hug.

Thursday evening Kurt and Carole left Babies 'R Us with everything pink and /or covered in butterflies or flowers. Beanies, socks, and one zees filled their bags.

"Kurt tomorrow night why don't you and Blaine come home for a bit around 4:30," Carole suggested.

"Okay, we'll see you then," Kurt replied hugging Carole then leaving in his Navigator.

The next afternoon Kurt and Blaine walked into Burt's home and turned on the light. The couple was greeted to a loud "Surprise". Above them were pink balloons and streamers, also a huge sign that read "It's a Girl!" They we treated with hugs and gifts for their newborn. Kurt even got his mother's pink teddy bear that had a cursive "Elizabeth" stitched red on its stomach.

The next morning Kurt and Blaine sat at their dining room table with their 4th cups of coffee each and stacks of nursery decorating magazines next to them.

"Okay this is impossible I say paint the walls pink you say pink and purple vertical striped wallpaper. I say to get the decorations from Pier One Imports you say Walmart. I say white wood crib, dresser, changing table, shelves, and rocking chair you say black wood. I say hard wood black floor with white fuzzy rugs and you say pink carpet with regular red rugs. I just can't win here," Kurt said with fatigue.

"Your right, I 'm sorry we really need to work on compromising or else this nursery is never going to be finished," Blaine agreed.

Two weeks later Kurt sat in a white wood rocking chair playing Katy Perry to his Elizabeth. He looked around very pleased, Blaine allowed Kurt to have everything he wanted as long as he could choose the wallpaper and how they arranged the room. The nursery just screamed the names of the of the people they were decorated by. The walls had pink and purple vertical striped wallpaper. The floors were a dark, black wood with white fuzzy carpets. A light pink door was on the wall, off centered to the right. Against the same wall was a white wood crib with pink accessories. Next to it was a white wood side table with a pink and purple vertical striped lamp, a pink alarm analog clock and a baby monitor. On the opposite wall sat a white wood dresser with pink music notes. Above it a pink mirror was nailed to the wall. Inside the dresser a was an endless supply of pink and white clothes. On top sat a magenta knickknacks and little, plush, pink animals collected from Pier One Imports and Walmart. Next to it was a white wood changing table stocked of diapers and ready for use. On the walls were pictures of Kurt's mom and the couple. Against the far wall was a white wood bookshelf with many classic children's books and princess books. On top sat an empty pink picture frame waiting to be filled with Lizzy's first picture. Next to it was a white wood toy bin, inside awaited dress up clothes, a pink xylophone, a pink tea set, pink, plush, princess dolls, and a pink ring toy. On top sat a pink bench pad. In the far corner is where Kurt sat in the rocking chair. Blaine noticed his fiancée in the baby's room and walked in. He stood silent by the door with a winner's smile on his face.

"Won't be long now," Blaine stated.

"I can't wait, I love you," Kurt replied.

"I love you more," Blaine answered thinking of their family. A new kind of family.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Klaine, but if I did what you just read would any everyday script. To be clear I ship Klaine, Britana, Finchel, Karofstian, and Quartie. I also used some lines from past episodes if you caught them. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Using my favorite One Direction song was inspired by the "Beth" performance in season 1. I used my favorite names that were suggested and the one's that I thought was the most unique from the list that fit. I liked the idea of 4 names instead of 3 names. So in a few chapters we will be welcoming Miss Elizabeth Taylor Diamond Anderson into the world. But until then hug you pet rabbits and enjoy teaching your grandma how to read blogs. Peace Out Home Slice!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 To Be or Not To Be?

Kurt was happy his last week of high school. He finally won Nationals with his glee club and their 6 new members. Blaine got back in touch with Katherine and Cooper and things are good between them. Thanks to Blaine being such a smart student he was able to graduate early and attend Baldwin Wallace University to be a music teacher. Kurt found a way to work in fashion. He's working at over the internet. Kurt's also taking online courses with Baldwin Wallace to become a French and Drama teacher. Kurt has to stay home with Liz and even though it stings a bit that he won't get to be with Blaine and experience college as much as he wants to, his princess is worth it. Sure Blaine has to drive Berea for 5 out of 7 days of the week but it's what has to be done. Besides it's not like it'll be like it was when Kurt went to McKinley and Blaine went to Dalton. Blaine will come home every night ready to be a father. Speaking of father Kurt and Blaine finally decided on what Liz will call them. Kurt will be called Daddy and Blaine will be called Papa. Every else in the glee club will be referred to as uncles and aunts. The glee club already vowed to make sure Liz is happy no matter what. Kurt also decided that Rachel and Finn will be Liz's godparents (big surprise there). Now that Finn and Rachel are married Kurt had faith in their decision. As far as weddings go Kurt has been planning his since he was 5 years old so calls just need to be made. Blaine went along with everything Kurt wanted, one because Blaine knows nothing about wedding planning and figures he's lucky to be getting married at all, two because everything Kurt suggested Blaine liked, and three Blaine figured he's put Kurt through enough already and there's still more to come.

Kurt was cleaning out his locker when suddenly he saw a hand slam it shut. He froze a second and he turned to see one pissed of Azimio.

"I just realized ever since you glitterfied my best friend beating down other kids is hard. I hate to use "yolo" but it's my senior year and I haven't punched a fairy in way to long. I've been ignoring you because somehow you're prego but I figured it's now or never," Azimio said intensely.

Azimio took Kurt by the collar and made a fist high in the air. Kurt winced with fear and kept thinking "not again". The sight caught the attention of Sebastian, Dave, and Blaine. Each other them ran to Kurt and Azimio in panic; Blaine running the fastest. He would not let this happen to Kurt for the third time; being verbally abused then struck. Blaine especially hated how the people in the situations Kurt were caught in got worse and worse. First a homophobic ass, then Blaine's shithole father, now Kurt's biggest tormenter.

Blaine pushed Azimio from Kurt. He fell to ground in obvious pain. Sebastian caught Kurt as he was about to fall as well. Sebastian and Kurt have come surprisingly close now that he has Dave.

"You are going to pay for that butt-boy," Azimio spat. He got up and tried to punch Blaine but Dave found the courage to push him. He defended Blaine because those two became close as well and found a new best friend in the hobbit. All 5 boys stayed in shock for a moment at Dave's actions. Azimio quickly got up once more furiously pushing Dave and Blaine aside. He pushed Kurt fiercely against the lockers and punched Sebastian so hard he hit the floor. Both boys cried in pain. Blaine and Dave jumped Azimio, hitting, kicking, and insulting him harshly. Rachel and Mercedes ran to Kurt and Sebastian's aid.

Sue, Will, Principal Figgins, Finn, Sam, Joe, Puck, Jake, Ryder, Mike, and Rory ran to Dave and Blaine, pulling them of Azimio as best as they could. Quinn, Santana, Tina, Brittany, Sugar, Unique, Marley, Lauren (Who rejoined to be with Puck again), and Kitty joined the sight of Kurt and Sebastian. Artie sat in his wheelchair 10 feet away from the sight with Emma, both of them were petrified.

"All five of you, my office now," Figgins yelled.

Pilled in Figgins office was a black-eyed Sebastian holding hands and sitting very close to Dave. A bruised- back Kurt mimicked the same action with Blaine. The couples sat in the couch against the wall, both of the victims almost hiding in their significant others' neck. Sebastian and Kurt were scared to be sitting in the same room as Azimio no matter how weak their men made him. Azimio sat in a chair across from Figgins. He looked severely beaten, not that he didn't deserve it. Sue and Will stood next to the four glee boys as if saying they're on their side. Dave's dad, Kurt dad, Blaine's mom, Sebastian's parents, and Azimio's parents stood behind Azimio. All of them but Azimio's parents looked ready to pounce on him for another beating.

"Now because all five boys are seniors, it's the last week of school and your son started the fight and Mr. Anderson and Mr. Karofsky were defending their partners there will be no punishments. Mr. and Mrs. Azimio, I hope you understand," Figgins reasoned.

"So, your saying that just because our son wanted to express his beliefs on hating fags he gets beaten by two to gay boys and your telling me you won't serve justice," Mrs. Azimio screamed.

"You'd better watch your mouth around my son," Burt spat.

"We do not need any more fights today," Figgins yelled.

The group was dismissed from the frustrated, Indian man's office. The Azimio's left the school in different exit than the Symthe's, Karofsky's, Hummel's, and Anderson's just to avoid them.

Back at Klaine's place Kurt and Sebastian cooked dinner together. Dave and Blaine were upstairs in the nursery.

"Blaine, I have something to ask you," Dave said.

"What," Blaine replied.

"How nervous were you when you proposed to Kurt," Dave asked.

"Extremely, why," Blaine questioned knowing where this conversation would lead.

"That's not good. You two have been dating forever and you proposed on your anniversary in the condo you share while Kurt was pregnant and you were scared. I wanna propose to Sebastian, I know he and I have only been dating for two months and it's really a big rush but I love him. With Kurt it was different; it felt like a summer crush. With Seb it feels like magic," Dave explained. He then pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was thin and gold and simply beautiful.

Downstairs in the kitchen Kurt had just finished setting the table. He walked over to Sebastian who just finished putting the side dishes into bowls and the meatloaf on a platter.

"Before we call them down can we talk for a minute," Sebastian asked Kurt.

"What is it Seb," Kurt answered.

"Well two weeks ago Dave and I added sex and "I love you's" to the relationship. It feels so different with Dave. Heaven knows I wasn't a virgin when we started dating but when tell him 'I love you' I really mean it. It's not fake love with sex at a gay bar or when I thought I was in love with Blaine. I realized that I just thought Blaine was cute and that Dave was everything I wanted," Sebastian explained.

"Well no one can blame you for thinking that Blaine is cute," Kurt joked. He hugged Sebastian tightly after the two boys laugh nervously at Kurt's joke.

Dave and Blaine soon came walking down the stairs. The two had hatched a plan that would be carried out after dinner.

"Is dinner ready," Dave asked.

"Yea, we just finish making the food," Sebastian said.

Blaine strutted over to Kurt with a grin.

"How's my precious baby," Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle.

"She's fine," Kurt said.

"I was talking about you," Blaine laughed.

"I'm still a bit startled by today's events but I'm fine too," Kurt explained.

Well I'm glad you're okay," Blaine said. He gently pecked Kurt on the lips for a minute till he felt something strange. He felt it again a few seconds later. He put his hand on Kurt's stomach and felt Liz kick for the third time.

"Oh my god, she's kicking," Blaine exclaimed.

"Don't I know it hon- Ouch," Kurt fatigued.

"I guess you could try your best to ignore it, but I'm sorry it hurts," Blaine said ruefully.

Kurt got through dinner the best he could. Eventually the kicking slowed down and Kurt got used to it. It was like his stomach had never ending hiccups. The kind of hiccups that was loud, annoying, and painful. The couple found themselves snuggled on couch watching "I am Sam" after they cleaned up the table. Instead of Kurt and Sebastian fighting for "Hairspray" and Dave and Blaine arguing for "Forever Strong" like last week, they settled on a movie that has hurt/comfort, humor, and love. They got to the part where Lucy was hugging Sam for the last time before going to her foster family when Kurt turned off the TV. Everyone was crying but Kurt was whaling the most. He ran to his and Blaine's bedroom pretty much balling.

"Maybe we should have just argued between "Dreamgirls" and "We are Marshall" this time," Dave suggested.

"I'm going to talk to him," Blaine announced. With that Blaine headed upstairs leaving Sebastian and Dave alone.

It wasn't part the plan but it would work. As long as he and Sebastian were engaged by tonight Dave hadn't failed.

Meanwhile, upstairs Kurt was sitting in the middle of the queen sized bed he shared with his fiancée, who was right behind him on the bed as well. Blaine was embracing Kurt tenderly like he had when Kurt first announced he was pregnant.

"Kurt it's just a movie. No one can take Liz from us, besides Sam gets Lucy at the end of the movie, you know that. Kurt, baby, come on, you know I'd never let any take Liz from us. Why would anyone try? Lots of same sex couples have kids," Blaine explained.

"I know but those kids are adopted or have a birth mom and mixed dads like Rachel. Lizzy is purely us," Kurt softly cried.

"Exactly, isn't that what you want. Instead of having to adopt or have Rachel's situation. Liz will look like us, act like us, have our talents all without birthparents or a baby mama mixed in," Blaine subtly laughed.

"I know we're going to have the family I've always wanted. I know you'd fight but would we even be engaged if I weren't pregnant," Kurt yelled.

"Where the hell did that come from," Blaine asked angrily.

Kurt got up and stood facing Blaine. He continued his point, "Don't be so offended you know it's true. If I didn't have Liz in my stomach would we be living here, engaged? I may sound unreasonably difficult and this sounds like it's coming from nowhere but it's how I feel," Kurt said crying again.

"Kurt I've always wanted to marry you, you gotta know that. Yes I proposed because I wanted Liz to have two promised parents, but also because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and we had moved in together so I figured why not now," Blaine explained.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said with tears sticking to his face.

"Don't apologize, I know your feeling insecure and you have lots of hormones in your third trimester. Trust me I know it's been hard on you, last week you were craving bread dough," Blaine laughed.

The couple kissed quickly then headed downstairs and walked into a moment that was absolutely heart-felt. Sebastian was standing in front Dave who was on one knee.

"Sebastian Symthe, you taught what it means to love in only two months. I can't imagine myself with anyone else and I don't want to. Will you take this ring and wear to show that your heart belongs to me and that someday will become Mr. Sebastian Symthe- Karofsky," Dave asked.

"Dave," Sebastian cooed and hesitated before continuing, "I'm so lucky to have you, you've giving me something I'm still not sure I deserve; commitment. I don't have to go to a bar and have less than a one night stand to feel desirable and loved. You saved me from a lonely life and possibly an S.T.D. I can't think of one reason why to say no, so yes."

Dave slipped the ring on Sebastian's ring finger. Both of them smiling ear to ear with tears of joy in their eyes. Sebastian held his hand up and marveled at the ring. It was perfect; everything he dreamed of. Sebastian was amazed, he wasn't always a jerk. He once had dreams of Broadway and fashion; he always wanted someone like Dave in his life. Sebastian came out when he was 10 years-old. He didn't get bullied because he went to private schools his whole life. His parents we so rich he lived in Paris his freshman- junior year so if anyone messed with him his parents could find something to sue for. As if anybody tried to mess with almighty Sebastian Symthe. He was extremely kind but insult him or someone he cares for and his words come back at you like a thorned whip and his talent was always praised so it wasn't likely he got any shit. That all changed when he was 15, he was raped by an upperclassman in the school's locker room. After that he starting putting out because he figured he had nothing else to lose. He starting going to gay bars and clubs, soon he started coming home with hangover and smelled like sex. Eventually his parents had enough and moved him back to Ohio and enrolled him in Dalton. They gave up hope when Sebastian starting visiting 'Scandals' on a daily basis. After Sebastian started dating Dave he became a better person and started going to therapy to talk about what happened to him his sophomore year. When Sebastian wanted to transfer to McKinley with Dave they couldn't say no. They figured Sebastian already had a terrible high school experience as it is and wanted him to end his senior year on a happy note.

"Aww congrats you two," Kurt said running and hugging Sebastian then Dave. Soon the pair left the Anderson's residence leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in their living room.

"I can't believe my high school career is ending Friday," Kurt admitted.

"Kurt, I'm sorry you had to spend your senior year pregnant. I feel terrible that you couldn't go to NYADA like you wanted and live with Rachel and Finn in New York," Blaine said with a hitch in his breath.

Kurt noticed the guilty tone in his fiancée's voice. He put his hand on the bottom of Blaine's chin and made him look Kurt in the eye. "Blaine I don't regret one thing about my senior year, the New Directions finally become the best show choir in the country, I faced my demons bravely, I watched Dave fall in love and become happy in his sexuality and life, I got engaged, I get to work in fashion while get educated for becoming a French and Drama teacher which is second best to Broadway star, I moved in to a beautiful condo with the love of my life, I'm starting the perfect family I've always wanted, and the best part is I got to spend every minute of it with you," Kurt explained lovingly. The two love birds pecked when Kurt finished his speech.

"Why don't we finish the puzzle then," Blaine suggested.

"What do you mean," Kurt asked.

"I mean let's get married next month," Blaine suggested with excitement.

"I don't know," Kurt said warily.

"Come on I let you pick the venue, the food, pretty much let you have everything you wanted," Blaine whined.

"Why do want to get married so early. I thought we were going to get married on our anniversary after we graduate from BW ,so Liz can be the flower girl and so maybe one of our friends babies could be in the wedding too," Kurt spoke with a hint of guilt now.

"Why wait? Let's start making calls and making invitations. You always being worried got the invitation supplies already. Besides we already planned to be married in Toronto and I don't think it should be too hard to book a place there," Blaine explained.

"Okay, let's do it," Kurt agreed. With that the couple hugged tightly then headed to bed.

The date was saved; the venue booked, the food ordered, the tuxedos bought, flowers arranged, and the honeymoon set. The invitations read:

** Save the Date**

**You are invited to celebrate the wedding of:**

** Kurt Elizabeth Hummel**

** And**

** Blaine Xavier Anderson**

** The Arts and Letters Clubs of Toronto, 14 Elm Street, Toronto**

** July 2****nd****, 2013, 3:00p.m.**

All of them mailed to a small group of people sat around the small area of marble floor forming a semi-circle with an aisle in the middle. The aisle had a simple white silk rug covered in pink carnation peddles. At the end the aisle, inside the inner semi- circle waited a justice of the peace and an anxious Blaine. He looked around and saw a small group of loving family. On one side of the semi-circle sat Carole with an empty seat reserved for Burt. Kurt's grandparents, godparents, aunts and uncles, and cousins sat behind her. On other sat most of Blaine's immediate family with the exception of Blaine's father, not that he'll be missed. Katherine and Cooper sat in the front with a smile on their faces. The string quartet started to play "Teenage Dream" signaling that the wedding is starting. Kurt and Blaine decided to have that as their wedding song, 1: because it was a gay marriage that involved no bride and 2: because that song meant more to them then "Here Comes the Bride". Blaine was dressed in a black tuxedo with a pink bowtie; he had a pink carnation in his tux pocket, his hair gelled as usual.

Mercedes and Sam were the first couple down the aisle. Mercedes was dressed in a medium length, strapless, sweetheart neck lined, princess skirted, pink dress. She held a small bouquet with pink and white carnations. Sam was dressed in a black tux with a pink tie and white carnation in his tux pocket. Mercedes stood next to where Kurt would stand to show that she was the maid of honor. The next couple was Sebastian and Dave wearing what Sam was. Sebastian was holding a bouquet identical to Mercedes had and he also wore his simple gold ring. Sam moved aside for Dave to stand next to Blaine to show that he was the best man. Next was Finn and Rachel, Rachel wearing what Mercedes was while holding a matching bouquet and she wore her wedding ring as well. Finn matched the other two groomsmen. Quinn followed behind pushing Artie's wheelchair, Tina and Mike followed, so did Brittany and Santana (Both being on Kurt's side), then Rory and Sugar, Lauren and Puck, Marley and Ryder, Jake and Kitty, and lastly Joe and Unique. Finally Burt appeared in a black tux black tie and white carnation in his tux pocket. His arm was linked with a very pregnant Kurt. Kurt was dressed in a white tuxedo with a long black collar, his white button down housed a pink bowtie to match Blaine's, on top of his head sat a black top hat. Kurt and Blaine's eyes locked with each other's as Kurt made his way down the aisle. At the end of aisle Burt let go of Kurt with tears in his eyes he kissed Kurt's forehead lingering a moment then letting go. Burt sat next to Carole who was already crying, she hand Burt a few tissues as well. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. Kurt and Blaine held one of each other's hand the other hand of the pair rested on Liz's home.

"Before we start does anyone for any reason object to this unification," asked the justice of the peace. Blaine held his breathe hoping his father won't show up out of nowhere. Soon the woman continued, "Okay, Blaine do you take Kurt as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him, to have and hold him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer for as long as you both shall live?

"I do," Blaine announced.

"And you Kurt take Blaine as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him, to have and hold him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer for as long as you both shall live," The justice asked once more.

"I-," a look of horror grew on Kurt's face.

"What's wrong," Blaine asked franticly.

"My water just broke," Kurt said fainting at his own words. Blaine caught him before he hit the floor.

"Burt, Mom," Kurt heard Blaine call.

Everything was a blur, somewhere in there he had heard cries for an ambulance, then many 'Kurt wake up's', then not today, and something about Dr. Leslie in helicopter.

Kurt finally opened his eyes to see Blaine and Burt dressed in green scrubs. Dr. Leslie and 2 nurses were dressed in the same as his dad and almost husband.

"Blaine what's happen-ahh," Kurt was interrupted by a contraction.

"Thank god you're awake; your little girl's birthday has arrived. I just need you to relax, the canal is wide enough and you'll start pushing soon," Dr. Leslie explained. Kurt cried out again. "Unless she pushes herself."

Dr. Leslie got near the canal and told Kurt to start pushing. Kurt instantly cried out in pain. Blaine and Burt cringed at Kurt's pain.

"I love you so much Kurt you're doing great," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I hate you so much right now for this shit. Ahh! I'm never cooking for you again! EVER," Kurt screamed.

"Calm down son, you're doing fine," Burt tried to calm Kurt down as well.

"Clam down!? There's a watermelon coming out of a vagina I just FUCKING formed DAD," Kurt yelled. Burt ignored his son's rudeness because Kurt was usually kind but right now he was a monster. Just like his mother was.

For another 10 minutes Kurt pushed and cried, Burt and Blaine tried to calm him down and he screamed at them to 'shut up'. Finally Kurt gave a really big push and cried the loudest he had every screamed. He heavily breathed and fell back as Blaine cut the umbilical cord. A few seconds later he heard a small baby's cry and he looked up at Blaine before looking at the nurse holding a small infant in a pink fleece. He put out his arms and held Elizabeth for the first time. Suddenly all the pain went away as if it was a memory of being pushed against the lockers.

Kurt cried with pride as he looked at her for the first time. She stopped crying once she was in her father's arms. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes that were identical to Kurt's. She also had his soft porcelain skin and lips. She had Blaine's black curly hair, eyebrows and nose.

"You are the most beautiful girl and baby I have ever seen. Blaine, she's perfect, "Kurt cooed.

Blaine smiled he bent down to see her better. "She looks like us, I haven't touched her and I love her already," Blaine stated.

"Do you want to hold her," Kurt asked looking up at Blaine.

"I'll give you minute," Blaine replied kissing Kurt on the cheek.

An hour later the New Directions crowded Liz. She wasn't too scared with any of them; she was quite friendly just like her fathers. While everyone was playing pass the baby Blaine finally held her. He kept her there for a while, no one minded though. It was the first time he got to hold his miracle.

"Oh my god. Your Daddy was right; you're so beautiful. Carole do you want to hold her," Blaine asked.

"Yes please," Carole said quickly, "Ooo, that's my little grandbaby!"

Pass the baby continued throughout the minutes, Burt tearing up when held her same as Katherine. All of her uncles and aunts promised to teach her something.

Santana, Quinn, Sebastian, and Kitty: How to be fierce.

Tina, Rory, and Marley: How to be confident.

Unique: How to be yourself.

Dave and Ryder: Sports.

Puck, Lauren, and Noah: How to be a respected badass.

Artie and Mercedes: How to do runs in her voice while singing.

Rachel: How to be Broadway ready.

Finn and Cooper: How to play video games.

Joe: How to be accepting.

Mike: How to Dance.

Sam: How to sing country.

Sugar: How to bedazzle.

Kurt and Blaine eventually moved rooms so that they could share the hospital bed and so Liz could sleep in the same room with them. Soon everyone left, leaving Kurt and Blaine snuggled in a hospital bed and Lizzy in a crib by their side. True Kurt wasn't officially Kurt Anderson now but he was still a happy father. Today's events didn't go as planned it went better.

**Elizabeth Taylor Diamond Anderson**

**Date of Birth: July 2****nd****, 2013**

**Father: Kurt Hummel (Anderson Pending), Father: Blaine Anderson,**

**Place of Birth: Toronto General, Citizenship: American**

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I love it, took a while but I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will take place 3 years later. Until then enjoy grapefruits. PEACE OUT BOY SCOUT!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Wedding Take Two

'It's been four years. Four long years filled with becoming an uncle. Four long years filled with raising a daughter four weeks and six days premature. Four long years working online and going to school online as well. Four long years being greeted at five o'clock at night by my fiancée and longing for the day. Those years have gone by so fast; Liz will be five in July, Blaine and I finally graduated last July and here I am about to be married. One more week, I'm officially Kurt Anderson in one more week. People will once again be invited to the Hearts and Letters Club in Toronto. Mine and Blaine's anniversary will be officially March 15th. My daughter and 5 nieces will be the flower girls. My 2 nephews will be the ring bearers. Their parents will be the bridal party. After high school, one year in New York Rachel became pregnant with Barbra Evelyn Hudson. Mike and Tina were the same way their daughter, Lillian Janet Chang, shares a birth month and year with Barb. Mercedes and Sam had twins the year after as well. Lilly and Barb were drunkenly planned and born in January while Toby Ray and Whitney Tay were surprises born in December. Quinn and Artie tied the knot after graduation but had a baby one year later. Though it required some surgery to make her we are blessed with a 2 year old Candace Lucille Abrams. As it turns out I wasn't the only one with the K gene. Sebastian and Dave were quite surprised by their three year old daughter. She was born on August 14th to 3, almost 5, loving cousins. Sebastian and Dave moved next door to Liz, Blaine, and I so that their daughter can have a friend and cousin. Little Avery Anne Karofsky is Liz's best friend. The youngest of the little clan is Brittany and Santana's little boy. Santana had Puck get a hold of Bob Marley's sperm and had Coach Sue teach the doctor how to mix Brittany's and Santana's egg. Somehow 9 months later Santana gave birth to Ricky Martin Lopez. Oddly enough that baby has white skin, brown eyes, and blonde hair. I have a hutch, by the fact that the 2 year old boy wanted a Mohawk; it was really Puck's sperm. I think I'll just let Santana and Brittany figure it out by themselves. Right now it's about me and Blaine tying the knot. I got a new suit which doesn't have extra fabric for a baby bump. Kurt Hummel is no more it's time for a new era of Kurt Anderson,' these thoughts went through Kurt's head before he went to bed tomorrow was a big day.

Kurt and Blaine were holding a small bridal party dinner to mark one week before the wedding and to celebrate Blaine getting hired to work at Dalton to teach music history and Japanese. Blaine decided to take the course because he had to so that he could graduate. As it turns out Blaine fancied the language so much that he got a Bachelor's degree in it. Kurt is going to get an offline job when Liz is finally in kindergarten. Dalton was actually holding a position for him since the current French teacher was transferring and the current Drama teacher was retiring.

* * *

It was Monday afternoon. Kurt and Sebastian were making turkey wraps and Mac and Cheese for the kids together. Liz and Avery played Barbies upstairs. The door bell rang and Kurt left to answer it.

"Hey," Kurt answered with enthusiasm.

"Hey little brother," Finn replied. He, Rachel, and Barbra steeped in and gave Sebastian and Kurt a hug.

"Where's Blaine and Dave," Rachel asked.

"Dave is at the store getting some beverages and Blaine is just finishing up work," Kurt explained. He bent down to Barbra and picked her up, "Oh sweetie look how big you got. Your cousin Lizzy and Avery are upstairs playing Barbies and they have one waiting for you, Lilly, and Candy. Yours has a red dress and brown hair just like you and your cousins are really excited to see you so why don't you go up there," he suggested kissing her on the cheek then putting her down. Barbra was dressed in a dark red dress with a black bow and a black cardigan. She had white knee socks on with black Mary-Janes which she took off and set them by the door.

The four 22 year-olds watched as she ran upstairs and a few seconds later they heard joyful screams. "I better go supervise," Finn said heading up the stairs.

This time Rachel, Kurt and Sebastian heard two excited voices scream "Uncle Finny" followed by a "we're playing dress up you get to a princess" said by Liz.

Kurt went back to cutting the vegetables and Rachel and Sebastian took at seat on the coach. "So what is Dave really doing," Rachel asked.

"My Darling Dave is actually picking beverages, but he is also getting wedding gifts. We have been saving our money and we adopted them a dog and two cats. Dave's picking them up and getting their needs. They're from a shelter but we picked out the youngest," Sebastian explained.

"Wow, you two went the whole 9 yards. What kind of cats and dogs are they," Rachel asked again.

"They're all boys and the cats are tabbies. The one cat is white with some gray and the other one has light brown with black stripes and white around the mouth. They both have green eyes. The dog is a black Labrador," Sebastian explained once again.

"Don't you think maybe Avery might be a bit jealous with this," a third question came from Rachel Berry- Hudson's mouth.

"No because in Lizzy's room there are three happy toddlers, a duffis dressed up as a princess, and a bunny named Sasha who has belonged to Avery for 4 months now," Sebastian said making both of them laugh at how Finn must look.

Suddenly there was another ring at the doorbell. Kurt walked over to the door to greet Mike, Tina, and Lilly. The Asian family stepped inside to be given hugs by Kurt, Sebastian, and Rachel.

"Finn, Avery, Barbra, Lizzy: Aunt Tina, Uncle Mike, and Lilly are," Kurt called. With a rush each of them ran down the stairs to greet the Changs.

"Lilly," Liz, Avery, and Barbra screamed in unison attacking the girl with a hug. Lilly looked a lot like Mike, she danced like him too. Her hair long and thin like Tina's. She was dressed in the purple dress Kurt made her with an open black button-up with sleeves rolled up (probably picked by Mike). She had her hair in to braids with a small purple top-hat held in place by a headband. Her perfect bangs really completed the look. The little girl took of her sparkly, purple sneakers and put them by the door with rest of the shoes.

"Hi guys, I missed you," Lilly replied.

"Lilly, I love your tennie-tinnie hat,"Avery exclaimed.

"Thank you Avery, I love your pink skirt," Lilly said admiring Avery's outfit. Avery was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt that was tucked into a dark pink skirt with white polka-dot. Her straight, light brown hair was slightly pulled out of her face with pink clip-in bows.

"Look Daddy! Lilly and I are wearing purple dresses and we both have black hair. We're twins," Liz squealed. She had on a purple dress as well with a white cardigan with purple polka- dots that were the same shade as her dress. Her shiny, black hair, which had inherited Blaine's curls, had purple hair bows in it much like Avery.

Kurt chuckled, "Lizzy and Lilly, it could work, never say never cutie pies."

"Someone talking about me again," Blaine asked jokingly appearing the front door that Kurt left open.

"Papa," Liz exclaimed running into Blaine's arms.

"Uncle Blainey," Lilly, Avery, and Barbra squealed at the same time running towards Blaine and hugging him.

"Papa will you play us? Uncle Finny isn't a good princess; he doesn't even know the difference between a Barbie doll and a Bratz doll," Liz whined.

"It's true, sorry Daddy," Barbra said.

"I'll be there soon I just need to say hi to everybody else, why don't you girls head up stairs," Blaine suggested. With that Barbra grabbed Lilly's hand and ran up stairs. Avery and Liz, who held hands as well, followed behind.

"Blaine," Finn half screamed. He ran and attacked Blaine with a bear hug, mocking the four toddlers. This made all the living room occupants die of laughter. It was almost if in that moment the seven of them were back in the choir room.

"Hey Finn," Blaine said hugging his step-brother-in-law. He went to the other 3 visitors and repeated the actions of hugging them and said hello. "Hey honey," Blaine said pulling Kurt in for a quick kiss.

"How was your day," Kurt asked wrapping arms around Blaine's neck. Sebastian, Rachel, Finn, Mike, and Tina knew this was their cue to leave. The five of them to seat in the living room and had their own discussion on the bridal wear.

"It was fine, the kids were a bit upset that wasn't going to be there for the next month because of the wedding and honeymoon," Blaine explained.

"Aww, you really are the most favorite teacher aren't you," Kurt flirted.

"Not for long, I'm sure every Dalton boy is gonna love you," Blaine flirted back.

"How much love is too much love," Kurt teased.

"I don't think they'll have enough courage to hit on the most attractive man alive," Blaine flattered.

"You did," Kurt stated.

"But the students won't because they'll know you're my husband," Blaine continued.

"Not yet," Kurt teased.

"One more week, longest one ever," Blaine pointed out.

"Well don't make the girls wait for a week, get up there," Kurt told Blaine. They quickly pecked then Blaine head upstairs.

Kurt turned his head to see Finn answering the door. He hadn't even heard a knock. Soon Artie wheeled in side after being lifted up over the porch stairs. Candy sat his lap and Quinn followed behind. Candy and Artie pushed their black eyes on their nose at the same time. The little Abram pushed her short, blonde hair out of her face and let Rachel pick her up for a tight hug. Rachel had to be careful not to crumple her fluffy skirted, cream green dress that matched her skin tone well. She had a gray cardigan over top that matched Artie's pants and tie. Artie had the same color sweater vest as Candy's dress with a white dress shirt underneath. He wore saddle shoes that were identical to his daughter's and Quinn's heels. Quinn wore her usual high neck-line dress that matched Candy's. For some reason Quinn always found it important that when families go to events they dress similar.

Behind them entered Brittany, Santana, and Ricky. Santana was holding the little boy dressed skinny blue jeans, black converse, and a white and orange striped shirt. His blonde Mohawk looked exactly like Puck's and no one saw how the couple hadn't figured it out.

"Ricky, look how big you got," Kurt exclaimed grabbing the blonde. He seemed a bit sleepy and cradled right into his Uncle Kurt, just like Brittany would. "He seems tired, perfect timing you guys," Kurt stated.

"We stayed in the same hotel with one of those joined rooms together and ended up just leaving at the same time. My little crazy here decided it was a great idea to stay up and watch 'Happy Days' all night with miny Quinnie. That's why the other one in the blonde duo in asleep in Berry's arms. Correction Berry-Hudson's arms," Santana explained.

"Uncle Kurt can you play some Bob Marley," Ricky asked Kurt softly.

Kurt chuckled, "You remind me so much like both your mommies, I'll talk to your Uncle Blaine," Kurt reassured the little one.

"I think Uncle Blaine's hair looks like one of those creepy, plastic, boy Barbie doll hairstyles," Ricky babbled.

"For the better and worse," Kurt said passing the sleepy boy over to Brittany. She took him and whispered something to him like 'mission complete'. Kurt called bunch up stairs down once again to greet The Abrams' and Lopez's presence.

For the next 30 minutes or so the 6 toddlers mingled with uncles and aunts, but mostly with each other.

Another knock came at the door this time it was answered with a 'come in' from Kurt.

"Hey, hey," Sam said in his surfer accent. Following behind him was Mercedes with Toby and Whitney. The little half-black/ half-white twins scrambled in to run into Artie's arms. They both were a major mix of their parents. They had Sam's lips, nose, eyelashes, accents, and body structure. They had Mercedes' hair color, singing soul, eye shape, and eye color. Toby and Whitney definitely had a mix of their parents' sense of dress. Toby had a white and green plaid button down with a with long- sleeve shirt underneath with the sleeve pushed up to his elbow where the top shirt's sleeves stopped. He had green corduroy pants and black converse. Whitney had a yellow, shoulder less, soft material shirt and white skinny jeans. She wore yellow high tops that came to her knee that look identical to the ones that took Mercedes forever to find in junior year. Her hair was styled in wavy curls like Mercedes had been doing since senior year. On top of her head sat a white sack hat. The Evans' were welcomed just as much as the other families.

"I'm here," Dave announced stepping inside and being attacked by 8 toddlers. "I guess I'm the last to be here, sorry."

"It's okay we haven't been waiting long," Sebastian said walking over to Dave and quickly pecking him.

"Eww," the little ones said in unison. This made every adult in the room laugh reminding them of their childhood.

"I know for most special occasions Kurt, tend to open gifts after dinner but I don't think this can wait," Dave stated. He turned the opposite direction and pulled in three heavy boxes. Two were smaller than the other. One had green-striped wrapping paper on it and had 'Blaine' written clearly on the box. The other one had blue polka-dotted wrapping paper on it and had 'Kurt' written on it clearly as well. The big one had pink- hearted wrapping paper and said 'Liz' on it.

Liz eagerly ran forward toward the boxes with her dads following behind her. "Daddy, Papa, can we please open them now," Liz begged. Kurt gave Blaine the look of 'what you say goes'. Blaine couldn't resist the puppy-dog look he was receiving from his little princess that reminded him so much of when Kurt begs for things.

"Of course Queen Elizabeth," Blaine joked. Each of them tore open the wrapping paper at the same time and opened the boxes. Dave, Sebastian, and Avery laugh and marveled at the joyess, shocked expressions on the Andersons' faces.

"A puppy," Liz exclaimed picking up the scared pup and cradling it in her arms. Kurt and Blaine picked up their cats at the same time as well. Blaine petted the white kitten in his while Kurt's brown cat kept licking Kurt's fingers. Blaine and Kurt shot a look at Dave and Sebastian that said 'thank you but you shouldn't have'. The couple just shrugged.

"Well I think we should name these pets of ours. Mine seems to be a boy. I guess I could name it Chris like crystal white snow. Its fur reminds me of that," Blaine admitted.

"Their all boys by the way," Dave stated.

"Good to know. I'm going to name my cat Brian, he looks like a Brian," Kurt said.

"I think I'll name my dog Bowtie," Liz stated.

"Baby, don't wanna name him something like Beethoven or Buddy," Kurt asked.

"That's silly, I like Bowtie. No one has puppy named Bowtie. Besides it reminds me of Papa when he goes to work or school; he always has a bowtie on. That's why I like drawing bowties because of course I love Daddy lots and lots but, sometimes I miss Papa," Liz explained. Kurt and Blaine smiled at their innocent baby as she giggled when she held her new puppy.

"Sorry for not telling you, I had to keep it a secret," Avery apologized in a meek voice and hugged Liz from the side.

"It's okay you would ruined the surprise and that's Barbra's thing," Liz teased.

"Nah-uh," Barb defended herself in a very Rachel Berry- Hudson style.

"Yea huh, when I told you not to tell Candy about the heart sucker I got her you told her anyway," Ricky pouted.

"Okay kiddies; let's leave the past behind us. Dave, Sebastian, Avery, you are greatly thanked," Kurt said.

The big family spent the rest of the night laughing, singing, and playing with the new animals. It was only interrupted by 8 sleepy toddlers.

* * *

**Save the Date**

**You are invited to celebrate the wedding of:**

** Kurt Elizabeth Hummel**

** And**

** Blaine Xavier Anderson**

** The Arts and Letters Clubs of Toronto, 14 Elm Street, Toronto**

** March 15****th****, 2017, 1:00p.m.**

Blaine stood at the end of the aisle for second time. He was sure he was marrying Kurt today unless his beloved had been keeping a secret will hidden. Everything was almost identical as it was the first time. Some of the couples who were in the first try had been seated in the crowd watching the wedding instead for various reasons. Puck, Lauren, Joe, Unique, Rory, Sugar, Marley, Ryder, Jake, and Kitty still happily sat back and supported the young couple. He took a large, deep breath in by the thought of finally being a married man. The best part isn't that his honeymoon is with Kurt only in New York for 2 weeks, it's not he'll go home to beautiful condo, a perfect job, and a perfect daughter. To Blaine the best part is the fact that he going to be married to Kurt. Wholesome, innocent, handsome, talented, loving Kurt, but most of all his Kurt. He felt like the luckiest man in the world by the slightest thought that the absolutely perfect Kurt is going to wear a ring on his hand that matches the one on Blaine's hand. Those rings will forever stay on the hands of Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine stood up straight as the music began. It gave Blaine a sense of de ja vo when he heard the strings playing 'Teenage Dream' again. He watched as the five little girls came down the aisle. Liz and Avery were leading the girls who were in a small pod in pairs. They all wore white, high neck-line dresses with different colored bows. Liz had a purple bow, Avery had a pink bow, Barbra had a red bow, Lilly had a blue bow, Candy had a green bow, and Whitney had a yellow bow. Each of them had white rose petals and pink carnation petals in their baskets that they were taking out and dropping along the aisle rug. Behind them Toby and Ricky wore matching tuxedos, both small boys held a small, plush pillow. Toby held a black pillow with Blaine's silver ring on top. Ricky held a white pillow with Kurt's silver ring on it. Mercedes and Sam were the first couple down the aisle again. Then Sebastian and Dave, Rachel and Finn, Quinn and Artie, Tina and Mike, and Brittany and Santana. Bridal line up and wear was the same as it was almost five years ago. Then Blaine's heart stopped, he saw him. Kurt. The world's most beautiful name to match the most beautiful man. If Blaine thought Kurt looked amazing the first time, this time around words couldn't describe how blown away Blaine was at the sight of Kurt. Kurt was wearing a white tux with a black bowtie. His had long white tail coat, the two tails fell all the way to the floor and the fabric curled a bit. A white top hat sat on his perfectly sculpted hair. As their eyes locked Blaine felt like no one else was in room but him and his beloved Kurt. Kurt couldn't make his way down that fast enough. Liz stood near Carole as watched in pride as her Daddy walked toward her Papa. She was happy to finally see her parents get married like they kept saying they would.

Burt let go of Kurt for second time and this time for good. He took a seat next to Carole and lifted Liz onto his lap and kissed her cheek making her smile. She leaned back into her grandfather's embrace as she view the most proudest moment she could ever be a part of.

Once Kurt and Blaine joined hands the justice of the peace began, "If for any reason any man or woman opposes the ceremony of marriage speak now or forever hold your peace," no answer. "I understand that couple has written some of their own vows and would like present them before we continue," she continued. She gave nod toward Blaine to signal that he would go first.

Blaine took his away from Kurt's to get a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket. He quickly un-folded the paper and began to read it. "Kurt, you are the love of my life. I've never loved anyone more than I love you with the exception of the daughter we created. Words can't describe how much I feel for you. When I met you to me you were a tortured angel and now you're just an angel. You are so gifted and loving and forgiving, you're everything. My life hasn't been the greatest and I think of all the times I fell apart and then I look at you. You've been through a lot more rough times that I have and you didn't crumble. You held your head up and told yourself you were better than that. You're not just my love but you're also my role model, best friend, and hero. I promise there will never be a morning you wake up and I'm not by your side loving you. I'm never saying goodbye to you and I'll be more than just a teenage dream. I'll be your protector, your partner in parenthood, love and, crime, I'll be your husband, and I'll be the one to remind you how perfectly imperfect you are," Blaine said. No one in that crowd of supporeters weren't in tears of pride and joy at Blaine's vows.

Kurt mimicked Blaine's actions and took a piece of paper out of his pocket that he folded into a heart. He opened it then began to read. "When I first met you I knew somehow, someday you going to be my savior. When told me a six years ago that you weren't good at romance I thought you were full it," Kurt said making everyone laugh, "You are romantic, gorgeous, talented, and overall a good person. Even though I always turned the other cheek I had my doubts that I wouldn't become something or someone special. I honestly thought I'd grow up to live in an apartment with 30 cats named Gary and become the next Sandy Ryerson," this time the bridal party laughed at Kurt's joke more because they understood that no one, not even Sandy himself wanted to Sandy Ryerson. Kurt continued, "I don't have to live that life now. I have you, Liz, a wonderful home, and life-long best friends. Thank you so much of giving me what I never thought I had. It's no secret that I don't have the best sense of direction but no matter where I am, when I'm with you I'm home."

The Justice of the peace smiled at how much love the two felt toward each other. "Blaine do you take Kurt as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him, to have and hold him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer for as long as you both shall live," she asked.

"I do," Blaine stated.

"And you Kurt take Blaine as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him, to have and hold him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer for as long as you both shall live," The justice asked once more.

"I do," Kurt said, it felt good to get to say that and not be interrupted by his daughter deciding to pull a Frosty the Snowman and declare it's her birthday.

"May I have the rings please," the justice asked. Ricky and Toby handed the pillows to the woman who removed them and hand them to their opposite owners. "Blaine, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Blaine said slipping the ring Kurt's left ring finger.

"Kurt, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed," the justice repeated.

"With this ring I thee wed," Kurt said with ease.

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you Mister and Mister Kurt and Blaine Anderson, you may now kiss your husband," she declared.

With that Kurt and Blaine leaned in a capture each other's lips. This brought on clapping, whistling, cheering, and some wolf howling by the groomsmen. The couple broke apart and turned to receive a group hug from Liz. The little family joined hands with each other and walked down the aisle with some occupants throwing rice at them while other blew bubbles.

The family smiled it was definitely a day they were all going to remember.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own but you know what I do own…..MY MOM! Well I lied, I know I said this was going to take place three years later but I made it four. Up ahead is the reception and a censored honeymoon. I have opened up a Q&A forum for this story and a poll of what my next series should be about. Please also check my story 'Shapes', it only has two chapters but more will be added soon. Please review your thoughts and until next time hug the pizza guy. Peace Out Eagle Scout.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Love, Love, Love

The cocktail party was short and enjoyable. All the children were pleased by the fact that they got to each choose one song that would be featured during the cocktail hour. Ricky chose 'Don't Worry, Be Happy' by Bob Marley. Toby chose 'What a Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong. Whitney chose 'Stuck like Glue' by Sugarland. Candy chose 'Boogie Shoes' by K.C. and The Sunshine Band. Lilly chose 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance. Avery chose 'Ho Hey' by The Lumineers. Barbra chose 'Happy Days' by Barbra Streisand. Liz chose 'Blackbird' by Beatles. The kids danced while the adults enjoyed shrimp cocktail and some margaritas and discussed the wedding.

The newlyweds were busy making sure everything was correct and in line in the reception hall. If Kurt wasn't happy nobody was, even if it was his wedding day. He sort of played the bossy mama role. Blaine loved that Kurt was sweet as pie but wasn't afraid to say when he wasn't happy with the smallest detail. Blaine didn't understand why every part of Kurt made him fall more and more in love with him. He's even began to notice things about Kurt he wasn't sure Kurt even noticed that he did. Whenever Kurt was angry, his left eye would twitch a little bit. Every time Kurt rubbed lotion on his hands he'd squirt the cream on his left hand then apply it to his right. He always knew when Kurt was in a good mood depending on how visible his dimples were. Blaine loved Kurt and little things like that.

Even though roses seemed bit off of the shade of red Kurt wanted Blaine could see his dimples from a mile away. Blaine never thought he could smile so much. The thought of Kurt being his forever gave him chills, the good kind of chills. He felt he had a greater feeling of victory than a hiker reaching the top of Mount Everest. Blaine will forever fell this way; Kurt is his anchor and lover. No one can ever change that about Kurt and Blaine.

Once the guests were welcomed into their seats the couple entered with Liz in the middle holding her father's hands. She felt honored that her dads included her very much in the wedding. Being like her fathers she knew when to give them the spotlight. She was very mature and smart her age, just like her Daddy and Papa.

Once the young family was announced all three Anderson's took their seats. Everyone enjoyed shrimp over steak with a side lobster, a baked potato and salad, except Rachel who just had salad. Eventually people started clinking forks against their wine glasses signaling the couple was going to kiss.

Burt got everyone's attention when he went to center of the dance floor with a microphone. "Well I think it's time we make some speeches and if it's alright I'd like to go first." Blaine sent Burt a permitting nod. "I remember the first time Kurt spoke, he said 'Dada'. He was talking to me and that was one those moments that reminded me that I was a father. After Kurt learned how to speak he started to walk and I can remember the first time he walked on his own. He got from his mother's lap and let his little, chubby legs carry him to me and when he got to me he feel onto my chest to hug me and looked at me with his big, blue eyes and said 'Dada' again. When it came time for his mother's funeral he was so devastated, this eight year-old was the only I had and was the only thing he had and I was so scared of screwing him up. Then he looked at me with his blue eyes again and just said 'Daddy' and I took his hand because I knew we both needed it. As time passed he started high school and things started changing. It was after a winning football game that he was the kicker in. He was washing face and I told how proud I was of him. Then he just turned to me and looked at me with blue eyes and told me he was gay and then he said 'I love you, Dad'. Then when Kurt wanted to transfer to Dalton, he just begged and I just couldn't say no. His eyes with just full of tears and he just said 'Dad', I couldn't help but let my baby boy have what he needed. It seems like yesterday he told me he was pregnant. He just looked at me with his eyes sparkling and said 'Dad, I'm just a little pregnant'. I could tell he was nervous and I wanted to be angry but I couldn't because to me he wasn't just my son, he was my friend. He assured me Blaine would be there for him, I was happy for him. I knew it would make his future hit speed bump but he would find a way to make it, he always did. I remember those milestones so much it because he seemed to really need me then. Now he will experience that and he has husband to help him. I hate that my baby boy isn't a baby anymore but now he has someone to call him 'Dada'. These past few years I've come to realization that the little boy I used to rock to sleep doesn't need me anymore but he's so strong that I don't think he ever did." Burt pulled some tissues from his pocket wipe his eyes. He lifted his champagne glass and continued, "Kurt, Blaine, I'm proud as crap of you two. To Kurt and Blaine!"

"The entire room, with the exception of the young couple, lifted their glass and repeated Burt's toast. Kurt got up and went over to Burt and hugged him. The father- son hug earned an 'Aww' from the guests.

Soon Dave stood up and asked for the microphone. Burt and Kurt complied and handed the mike to him then took their seats. "I guess it's time for the best man speech," Dave began. "Not too long ago Kurt and I were not the best of friends. He was the reason I realized I was gay. I will forever be thankful to Kurt for helping me even when he didn't have to and I will be thanking Blaine forever for knocking sense into me even if that implied knocking me over." Dave's speech already got the room laughing. "You two inspired me to be myself. You also helped me get the courage to get to know Sebastian. I mean he used to just be 'Double S' and now he's my fiancé. Kurt and Blaine, you helped our daughter have a best friend, one that can really connect with her because she has _different_ parents. Kurt you've kept Seb sane during wedding planning and parenting. Blaine, you helped my find the strength to give Sebastian a ring in the first and that's why you'll be my best man. Avery and Sebastian wouldn't even be here, in my life if it weren't Kurt and Blaine, so thanks guys." Kurt gave Dave a subtle smile. Dave lifted his glass, "To many more years," Dave finished. Everyone lifted their glasses and repeated after him.

After Dave sat down Finn and Cooper went to the center of room with microphones. "Even though Kurt and Blaine like to think their perfect, we're here to embarrass them like all good brothers should," Finn started.

"As our wedding gift, Finn and I teamed up to give you a duet but before we're going to embarrass you with the Mac Daddy of all embarrassments. Baby pictures and home videos," Cooper explained.

With that some of the waiters lifted up a small screen and turned on a projector. Finn held a pen that was connected to the projector. He pressed the red button on top of the pen to reveal the first picture.

**Kurt and Blaine: Growing Up**

This is what the first slide read. Finn clicked the button again to reveal a picture of Kurt when he was a baby. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give baby Kurt," Finn said dramatically. A picture of Kurt appeared the scene receiving many ohs and ahs. It was professional picture shown. Kurt was dressed in a white one zee, surrounded by little toys. His hair was sculpted perfectly, leading people to believe he'd been styling his hair since birth. He was looking at the camera with a deer in the headlights expression. The picture still managed to be Kurt.

Cooper had a similar pen he used to present the next photo. "Introducing baby Blaine," Cooper announced like Finn. The picture was of Blaine in the bath tub, his head cover in bubbles and his expression happy. He was sitting up and holding his feet. His baby business was covered by bubbly water.

The picture gathered ohs and ahs as well. "Honey, you were so cute," Kurt squealed kissing his husband on the cheek.

Finn clicked his pen the reveal a frozen video. "Now presenting: Kurt's Way to Wake Up Burt," Finn said clicking the pen once more to start the video. The video was obviously taped by Kurt's mother and when her voice was heard, everyone had teary smile, knowing how much Elizabeth would want to see this whole day.

_Kurt, Kurt," Elizabeth called. She pointed the camera towards to young Kurt. "Kurt what day is it," she asked_

"_It's my birthday," Kurt squeaked._

"_And how old are you," Elizabeth asked. Kurt first put up four fingers in the air then added a fifth. "Are you five Kurtsie," Elizabeth asked with a sing-songy tone to her voice. Kurt nodded shyly. "What we gonna do now?"_

"_We're gonna go wake up Daddy," Kurt stated, slightly bobbing on his tip-toes._

"_And how are we going to do that?"_

"_With the special way."_

"_What's the special way?"_

"_Watch," Kurt exclaimed. The camera followed him into the family kitchen. He pulled up a chair to a cabinet and climbed on top of it. He opened the cupboard to reveal a plastic tub of beef jerky. Kurt opened the jar, got out one strip of jerky and put the lid back on. He got down from the chair after the putting the tub back in and closing the cupboard. He put the chair back at the table and ran to his parents' bedroom._

_Elizabeth followed him, giggling as she went. The camera came to a still to view Kurt climbing the bed and waving the beef jerky in front of his father's nose. _

"_Daddy," Kurt said still waving the jerky. "Daddy," Kurt repeated. Suddenly Burt stretched after giving a loud sniff towards the jerky. _

_Burt awoke with a smile on his face. "Beef jerky and a birthday boy, seems like a good day so far," Burt said. He grabbed the jerky and took a big bite. He then tossed Kurt in the air and caught him. This made Kurt squeal and giggle loudly. _

_Elizabeth set down the camera and climbed into bed bringing her on screen. She looked stunning and exactly like Kurt and Liz with the exception of Liz's hair color. _

"_Happy Birthday baby boy," Elizabeth said hugging Kurt from the side. "I love you so much." Kurt jumped onto his mother to hug him and muffled a reply into her shoulder. Kurt pulled his head up to look into his mother's eyes. Both Kurt and Elizabeth smiled to each other and Burt watched them happily. Burt got out of frame for a moment and the screen came to a still._

With that the video ended and everyone was in tears, especially Kurt and Burt. Each occupant touched by seeing Kurt's mother and Kurt's cute childhood theories.

"She was beautiful; you and Lizzy look like her. I'm sorry she's gone," Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek, wiping a tear away.

"Daddy, who was that," Lizzy asked tugging his arm. Kurt swopped her up into his arms and put her on his lap.

"Baby, do you remember when I told you Grandma Carole wasn't my real mommy? When I told you my real mommy passed away when I was little and that you were named after her, do you remember that," Kurt asked. Blaine reached over and rubbed Lizzy's arms softly and kissed her shoulder. Their daughter nodded. "That was her," Kurt replied. Liz reached up and hugged him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Liz said in a small voice. She faced both of them with a more serious look on her face. "Papa, Daddy promise me you won't die, I don't want any Daddy and Papa but you," Liz said sternly.

Kurt and Blaine smiled and created a family hug. Blaine kissed his husband quickly then rubbed his daughter's back. "We promise Liz," Blaine said.

Liz climbed onto Blaine lap after kissing Kurt on the cheek. The three Andersons didn't even notice the pictures that scrolled by. All of them of Kurt and Blaine at all different ages. Eventually pictures began to feature the couple together before Elizabeth. Kurt smiled wishing this moment would last forever.

Once the projector turned off Finn and Cooper appeared at the middle of the dance floor. "As promised Finn and I are going to sing a duet for the newlyweds," Copper announced.

"So in honor of our little brothers Coop and I are going to sing a song that represents how it feels to have dudes as awesome as them to be our lifetime bros, and if you guys needed anything we're her for both of you," Finn said. With that a piano began to play as Finn and Copper started humming softly.

_Cooper and Finn:_

_Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Finn:_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

'_Til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_Cooper:_

_Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things you need to borrow_

_For no one can fill those of your needs_

_That you won't let show_

_Cooper and Finn:_

_You just call me brother, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on _

_Cooper:_

_If there is a load you have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_Finn:_

_I'm right up the road_

_I'll share then load_

_Cooper and Finn:_

_If you just call me_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_Finn: Cooper:_

_ Call me if you need a friend_

_ Call me Call me_

_ Call me if you need a friend_

_ Call me if you need a friend_

_ Call me Call me _

_Call me_

_ Call me if you need a friend_

With the last few lyrics everyone cheered loudly. Liz jumped and ran over to her uncles to hug them. "Uncle Finnie, Uncle Coopie that was fabulous," Liz squealed. Finn and Cooper laughed at Liz's statement thinking about how much she soundly like Kurt.

"Okay, okay, Finn, Cooper, fabulous blend but this a wedding not a funeral or bullying assembly. I guess that party has begun so let's get some happy songs worked into this night to remember," Kurt suggested.

"Um… actually I have a wedding gift to give you first Kurt," Blaine stated. Kurt beamed at Blaine who walked over to the grand piano to the left of the room. He sat down after adjusted some microphones. "This is a song I wrote for my beautiful husband. Kurt, this song is to remind you that I love you and that I'll always be here for you and Liz and any other children we might have."

A song chord started playing.

_Blaine:_

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless _

_The world can be_

_And I've seen you crying_

_Felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what it's gonna be_

_Our love is all we need to make it though_

_Now I know it ain't easy _

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what it's gonna be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stubble _

_Trying make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need them_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what it's gonna be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what it's gonna be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

When the last chords finished Kurt ran over to Blaine, attacking him in a hug. "Blaine that was marvelous, I feel bad I didn't get you anything," Kurt said ruefully.

"Having you, Kurt Elizabeth Hum-Anderson, as my husband is the best gift I could ever receive," Blaine stated lovingly, earning an 'aww' from the wedding guests and a kiss from Kurt.

"Let's Dance!" Mike shouted.

With that Mercedes and Santana starting singing 'Dancing Queen'. "Of course," Kurt said smiling cutely at Blaine.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked holding out his right hand to emphasize the history.

"Yes, yes you may," Kurt said stepping towards Blaine. Kurt turned his head to his daughter, "Wait, Lizzy, come here."

Liz ran over to her fathers quickly and jumped into Kurt's arms. He folded his hands over her small frame and watched as Liz laid her head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt gestured Blaine over to them. Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband and daughter and swayed side to side in a small circle.

When the song ended Liz lifted her head and was greeted to a kiss on each of her cheeks from her fathers. "Daddy, Papa, will you sing something now?" Liz pleaded.

"Of course Queen Elizabeth, Daddy and I have something planned already. Isn't that right dear?" Blaine asked sending a wink to Kurt.

"That's right Papa," Kurt agreed. Kurt gestured Sebastian, Dave, and Avery over to them.

"What do the newlyweds acquire?" Dave asked once reaching them, sarcastically bowing when he finished the question.

"Blaine and I are going to go sing our wedding song keep an eye on Liz probable Slytherin and Papa Bear," Kurt said with a smirk.

"Cute nicknames, Dave earned those for us. I have to admit though, I like Papa Bear," Sebastian stated nudging Dave. "We'll happily keep an eye on our cute, little niece."

Without another word Kurt pulled Blaine to the band and gave then request.

A small tone started and Blaine and Kurt took hands and began to sing.

_Blaine:_

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you, until end time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

Everyone around them was slow dancing. Katherine danced with Cooper, Brittany danced with Santana, Quinn sat on Artie's lap, Candy and Ricky danced together, so did Sebastian and Dave and Avery and Liz. Finn, Rachel, and Barbra along with Mike, Tina, and Lilly danced in a pod similar to the one Kurt, Blaine, and Liz formed during 'Dancing Queen'. Blaine focused his attention back to Kurt as he began to sing

_Kurt and Blaine:_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with a perfect place _

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_And it revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain to high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_ Blaine: Kurt:_

_ But I love you I love you_

_Blaine and Kurt:_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

The song ended with the couple kissing passionately. "I love you Kurt," Blaine said.

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt replied kissing Blaine a little less powerfully.

"Nothing but happiness from now on, promise?" Blaine asked.

"I promise," Kurt stated kissing Blaine again.

The rest of the night went on and eventually came to a close. Everyone went their respective hotel rooms. Liz staying with the Karofsky's place during her father's honeymoon. All though going to New York for the honeymoon Kurt and Blaine decided to stay at a hotel near the airport.

Blaine and Kurt carried everything to their hotel room that they would need during their trip. One the reasons they decided to stay at a hotel room that night is because the couple was eager to do something that they hadn't since before Liz was born. At first it was because of exhaustion. Going to college and raising a baby and holding a job drained both of their energy's. After life became easier Kurt was afraid of Liz walking in on them. Even though it bothered Blaine's hormones more than Kurt's, both young adults just hadn't been intimate in forever.

Kurt had figured the only need for sex was to have more children and both of them weren't ready for more babies. Blaine agreed to their little arrangement of keeping their bedroom life PG as long as that didn't apply to their wedding night.

Well this was their wedding night.

* * *

Kurt woke up tangled in his husband's arms. He remembered the events of the night before and smiled. He sat up after kissing Blaine on the forehead and headed for the shower.

When he got out Blaine was awake. "I felt cold without you," Blaine pouted.

"Well I'd love to come over and cuddle but we have to catch a flight to NYC," Kurt said. "Get up, we have two weeks of touring, gazing, seeing Broadway shows and being with no one but each other."

"Alright, but you owe me tonight in New York," Blaine demanded playfully.

"If you don't hurry there will be no New York," Kurt called to Blaine who headed into the bathroom. "I love you Mr. Anderson."

"I love you, too Mr. Anderson," Blaine called back.

Kurt smiled at what Blaine had called him. _Mr. Anderson_, that's who he is now, Kurt Anderson.

* * *

Kurt rolled out of bed remembering Blaine and Liz kissing him goodbye. Blaine went to Dalton for Warbler's summer camp and Liz went to daycare because Kurt had been feeling sick. His honeymoon ended about a week ago and he had throwing up constantly for that past few days. Not to mention his headaches and moodiness.

Kurt walked into the bathroom seeing himself in the mirror and thinking he had gained some weight. Then something clicked in his head. _Oh shit._ Kurt quickly threw on some jeans and a casual and grabbed the keys the Navigator.

Kurt sat on the toilet, staring nervously at the pregnancy test. Any minute now he should know the results. He closed in his eyes thinking of his life and home and family. Remembering when he had taken his first test with Liz. Was anyone ready to have another child. Kurt opened his eyes looking at the test, his breath shuddering.

It was positive.

* * *

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Sorry it took so long. Review for twins…..


	10. Chapter 10

All Things Come in Threes

Kurt stared down at the pregnancy test. _Positive. _Questions zoomed through his head. _What do I do? Blaine and I just got married! Liz isn't even five yet, how could she adjust to a little sibling? I'm in Sebastian's wedding in five weeks; will my suit still fit right? I just got a job at Dalton, how will the students react to a pregnant_ _male teacher? _

Kurt wiped the worried tears from his eyes and put the test back inside the box. He walked back into his bedroom and put the box into the bedside table draw. He stepped in front of his full body mirror and lifted his shirt. "_That's odd,_ he thought,_ "I'm already showing a little." _

Kurt looked over at his clock, 1:30, Blaine and Liz should be home any minute. Kurt walked over to his walk-in closet and got dressed. White button down, black jeans, a black vest and cheetah print, waist length cardigan with a matching tie.

Kurt headed downstairs and into the kitchen. He was instantly greeted by Bowtie, Chris, and Brian; Kurt filled their food and water dishes after giving them each a pet on the head. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and devoured it. He went into the pantry and came back out with a box of Mac & Cheese for Liz. He placed the box on the counter and started to fumble with the pots and pans.

Kurt heard the doorbell ring, making Bowtie bark. Kurt quieted the puppy down and headed towards the front door. He answered the door to see man with slightly blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello," he said in a British accent, "My name is Adam Crawford. I just moved in next door and I wanted to pay my neighbors a visit."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt replied extending his hand, "I'm Kurt Anderson."

Adam took Kurt's hand politely noticing how soft his hands were. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"It's great to see some fresh faces around here. My friend Sebastian and his family moved here 4 years ago and they're sort of the newest addition. I've been living here for 5 years and it's quite beautiful here, especially in the fall. The other members of the block don't take kindly to strangers but I'm sure they'll warm up to you," Kurt explained.

"Well I hope I make some friends, living alone gets a tad depressing. Do you live alone as well?" Adam asked.

"No actually, my husband and daughter should be home any minute."

"Husband. That's interesting," Adam answered.

"Does it weird you out?" Kurt asked taken aback.

"No! I'm gay as well but I've just never had a neighbor that is also gay."

"Well now you do," Kurt said smiling softly.

"If I may ask, how old is your daughter?"

"Lizzy is going to be five in July," Kurt answered.

"You look really young to have a five year old daughter," Adam stated.

"She was born when I was eighteen. It was a teenage pregnancy."

"Male pregnancy I presume?"

"Yea, you don't sound surprised," Kurt stated a little shocked.

"One of my uncles hade the K gene," Adam explained. "Where are your husband and daughter?"

"Blaine teaches at Dalton Academy. He's also one the advisers for the show choir group the Warblers. He started the Saturday Summer Camp today. I've been feeling under the weather recently so Liz is at daycare," Kurt explained.

"A bit early for Summer Camp isn't it?" Adam asked.

"It's never too early for the Warblers," Kurt stated.

"I've gotta run, pleasant to meet you Kurt," Adam said. "By the way I like your jumper."

Kurt smiled and headed back inside. He headed inside and put a pot of water on the stove on high. He grabbed his mug from the Keurig and Vogue off the counter and sat down at the kitchen table.

Kurt put his Mocha to face to take a sip but instead got a sickening whiff. He put the mug down quickly and ran to the bathroom. Kurt was sure he heard the front door open as he was halfway up the stairs but he was too busy trying not to stain the carpeted stairs.

When Kurt ran to the bathroom he immediately started to lose his afternoon apple.

"Kurt," Blaine said entering the room.

"Blaine," Kurt said weakly putting his hand up to cover his face. "Go away; I don't want you to see me like this."

"In sickness and in health, remember?" Blaine asked jokingly. Blaine got down knees and began to rub Kurt's back.

Kurt lifted his head and wiped his mouth with toilet paper. He felt Blaine's lips softly press against the back of his neck. Kurt turned around to face his husband.

"Honey, I took a test today," Kurt began slowly.

"What kind of test baby?"

"A pregnancy test," Kurt said quickly. Blaine's expression became serious as he raised his eyebrows with anticipation. "It was positive."

"Kurt that's fantastic!" Blaine exclaimed kissing Kurt on the lips firmly.

"I think I left the water boiling on the stove I gotta check on it," Kurt quickly stated getting up and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands quickly before exiting bathroom. Kurt and Blaine walked down the stairs and into kitchen and turned the stove down. Blaine pulled out his phone and stepped into the living room.

"Hi Daddy," he heard Liz squeak. He turned around and picked up his daughter and put on the top of the kitchen counter.

"Hi baby girl. How was day care?" Kurt asked chipperly. He grabbed the box of macaroni he set on the counter earlier and opened it, dumping its contents into the pot of water.

"It was alright. I drew you picture," Liz said sounding a bit dismayed.

"You did! Let's see it," Kurt exclaimed. Liz grabbed a folder from on the on top the counter and opened it. She pulled out a crayon drawing and handed it to Kurt. Kurt accepted the picture and looked at it. It was drawing of the family. Blaine was drawn in green with the label in wobbly letters of 'Papa' in green. Kurt was drawn in blue with the blue label 'Daddy'. Liz was drawn in pink between her fathers with arms up looking to be holding their hands. Bowtie, Chris, and Brian were drawn in black on the side of page with labels as well. "Lizzy, its perfect!"

"I guess," Liz said sadly.

"Why are you so upset by it?" Kurt asked a bit concerned.

"After I drew it I showed it to the teacher. She said I drew it all wrong and that I drew my daddy twice and forgot my mommy. I told her I didn't have mommy and that I have two daddies and she put me in time out for drawing a naughty picture. I snatched the drawing from the recycle bin when she wasn't looking because I knew you'd want to see it. I'm sorry I got in trouble Daddy," Liz apologized in tears. Blaine had just walked back into the kitchen with a grin but it quickly faded when he saw Lizzy.

Kurt looked over to Blaine who let out a sad sigh and walked over to Liz. He lifted his daughter from the counter top and cradled her gently. Kurt got on the other side of Liz and hugged her as well.

After a while Blaine put Liz in one of the kitchen chairs. Kurt put a glass of water and a bowl of Mac & Cheese in front of her. Kurt and Blaine sat down next to her.

"Elizabeth, baby, we aren't mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong," Kurt began.

"You were just trying to do something nice for your family," Blaine continued.

"But honey most people aren't like you and Avery."

"Most families have one mommy and one daddy."

"And they don't have two mommies like Cousin Ricky either."

"It doesn't mean having two mommies or two daddies is wrong, it's just not as common."

"And when something's uncommon sometimes people can't accept it because they're not used to it."

"Stuff like this happens all the time and it's not your fault."

"Your Papa and I love each other and we both love you and sometimes people can't understand that."

"So people are mean to people like me and Daddy."

"And that's not your fault either."

"Don't worry about people like your daycare teacher; she isn't very bright if she acts like that."

"And just remember we love you just as much as a normal mommy and daddy."

"Now finish up your food and then you can go play with Avery," Blaine concluded. "Kurt, I just got off the phone with Dr. Leslie, we have an appointment at 7:00 tonight. I'll call Sebastian and see if Liz can spend part of the night with them."

"Excellent," Kurt beamed.

"Daddy, why are you going to the doctor?" Liz asked.

"Well Queen Elizabeth Daddy _might_ be having another baby," Blaine said.

"Yay!" Liz squeaked.

"Just don't mention it to Avery, Uncle Sebby, or Uncle Dave, okay?" Kurt reasoned.

"Okie Dookie Artichokie!"

Blaine pulled up into the parking lot and switched gears from drive to park. He slowly pulled the keys out of the ignition as he looked around the atmosphere of the building. The couple hadn't been here since before Liz was born. During Kurt's pregnancy Blaine sometimes would fear of there being no Liz. Both good and bad memories flushed over the husbands as they reflected the events of almost five years before.

Blaine looked over at his husband and lean in to press a short kiss on lips. "Are you ready this," Blaine asked when he back. Kurt nodded and unbuckled his seat belt.

Blaine unbuckled his as well grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone. He exited the Navigator and closed this driver side door. He walked over to the other side of the car to open Kurt's door. Kurt swung his legs around to the edge of the door frame and Blaine grabbed his hands, pulling him from the car steadily.

"The perfect gentleman," Kurt stated beaming at Blaine. Kurt shut the car door and looked at the small doctor's office.

"It's been a while," Blaine said forming a neutral smile on his lips.

"It was worth it for me," Kurt replied.

"What?" Blaine asked although he knew what the answer would probably be.

"All the insults and pain and humiliation were all worth having a beautiful daughter," Kurt answered grabbing Blaine's hand, "with you."

"Are you sure you want to do it all over again?"

"I always wanted big family and sometimes that comes with a price. So far it's been pretty rewarding."

Blaine lean in and captured Kurt's lips again quickly before entering Dr. Leslie's office. The couple checked in and sat down. Kurt sat lean against his husband tiredly. Blaine responded to the touch and encircled his arms around Kurt.

"Kurt," Dr. Leslie chimed appearing suddenly in front of the couple, "it's nice to see you again."

"Well I'm glad to be back and Liz is pretty excited for the possible new baby," Kurt replied.

"How is little Elizabeth?" Dr. Leslie asked.

"She's great, she's entering kindergarten soon. I think I have a picture of her," Kurt answered pulling a picture of Lizzy out his wallet. He handed the picture to Leslie who smiled at the young girl.

"She's beautiful and she looks like both of you," Leslie stated chipperly.

"Thank you," the husbands replied in unison.

"Well come on back, let's see the baby," Leslie told them.

Kurt and Blaine entered the room. Kurt lied down on the exam table and pushed up his shirt. Blaine gave him a smile and took his hand.

"Remember his might be cold," Leslie warned putting the cool liquid onto Kurt's stomach. Kurt slightly winced at the coolness.

Leslie ran the ultrasound wand across Kurt's stomach. "Oh my," Leslie exclaimed surprisingly.

"What is it? What's wrong with the baby?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Nothing, but it's not exactly _a _baby," the doctor stated slowly.

"What do you mean? Is it like a lizard baby or something? I swear to god I don't do bestiality!" Kurt shouted crying a little. Blaine's eyes grow big and his husband's words but tried his best to comfort him.

"No, no, no, no, no, Kurt, sweetie, look at the screen for me and tell me what you see." Leslie kindly demanded.

Kurt looked up at the screen and saw three blobs. "I….I see three dots."

"That's right Kurt, three," Leslie whispered, a small smile forming on her face.

"Three," Kurt repeated. "T-triplets?"

Leslie nodded to the 23 year-old. She looked to Blaine who looked like he had just seen a ghost. Kurt had the same look on his face as Blaine.

"Don't be worried you two. It- it will be alright. You two are wonderful parents, a tad young but, I know you'll get through it happily," Leslie tried comforting the young men.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand with caution and let his thumb stroke across the back. Kurt slowly looked up at his husband, "Liz will be thrilled…"

Blaine smiled and used his free hand to wipe a worried tear off of Kurt's cheek. "I can already see the smile on her lips. She has beautiful your smile." Kurt blushed lightly at his husband's remark. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Okay, so it appears that the triplets are split, they also appear to be 1 month developed. Kurt because of your frame and body two of the babies will be identical and are in the front. I can barely see the fraternal baby is further back, he or she seems be developing a bit slower than most babies and I this is due to the fact that you're a male," Dr. Leslie explained cutting in the sweet scene. Leslie swiftly wiped of the exam cream off of Kurt's stomach with a rag.

"Thank you is there anything we can do to help the little guy or gal develop?" Kurt asked.

"Not really, your bone structure won't allow much but you could try eating more."

"Well I will be eating for four so I don't think that should be a problem," Kurt commented.

"Well you need to gain weight. This is the first and only time you'll probably ever hear this from a doctor but you need to eat more junk food."

"What!?" Kurt exclaimed.

"I don't mean three hamburgers an hour but maybe just give to your pregnancy cravings. I know with Liz you had quite a few but you didn't give into most of them because you thought you'd lose your body," Leslie said raising her eyebrow.

Kurt gasped, "Who told you that?!"

"A little birdy."

"Blaine?"

"No."

"Yes," Blaine cut in. "Sorry honey but when you were pregnant with Liz I would call Doctor Leslie and Quinn for advice. Those three-way phone call bills were my therapy session fees."

"If I weren't full of more emotions then the cast of Jersey Shore I would make you sleep in a ditch," Kurt declared with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Okay on that note I think we better wrap up. Oh, look at the time, almost 9 o'clock. You two daddies need to get home to your beautiful daughter and have a marvelous conversation. When I told my first child about her little brother to be, she was not thrilled. If I were you, I'd make sure to cover the subjects of 'less attention' and what the babies will be like when their born. When little Craig was born, Annabeth had it in her head that I was going to give birth to a full grown toddler ready to play tag. Also warn her about the babies' cries," Leslie informed the couple. "And Blaine, if you thought Kurt's hormones were crazy the first time, you're in for a treat. Multi-birth hormones a way worse, especially for men, Kurt displayed that fact when he freaked out about possibly having lizard babies."

"Thanks Leslie," Blaine thanked her with a smile. The husbands started to get up a leave the office when Dr. Leslie cut in once more.

"Oh and one more thing, I have to warn you, I'm worried about the fraternal baby. I want you two to know that the chances of that baby surviving, no matter the weight, are very slim. A multiple child pregnancy, especially because we're dealing a male pregnancy, makes that baby's life in the placenta almost dangerous. Losing a child won't be easy anyway you look at it, so I want you two to emotionally prepare Liz, other family, friends, and most importantly, yourselves for a miscarriage or for the little one to be still born," Leslie said with a serious expression.

Kurt gulped and Blaine just nodded stiffly at Leslie's advice. The couple continued their walk into the waiting room with the doctor not far behind. Once in the waiting room, Leslie handed Kurt a morning pill prescription and five sonograms.

"Thanks again for giving us an appointment after business hours and for helping us with the triplets and Liz," Kurt thanked her obviously swallowing a lump in his throat.

Leslie enveloped Kurt into a hug, "As a doctor wish you luck and as a friend I mean it. I don't know what will exactly happen to the little one but, no matter what the outcome, if anyone can pull through it, it's you two."

Leslie released Kurt and Blaine instantly put his arm around his husband. "Goodbye Leslie," Blaine said, "I'll call you to schedule our next appointment."

Kurt and Blaine walked to the Navigator in silence. Blaine opened the car door for Kurt when they reached the SUV and Kurt gave him a meek smile. Once both men were in the car Blaine began to speak.

"Promise me no matter what happens that we will love the boys, Liz and each other just the same. No anger or spite because of losing them," Blaine said grabbing both of Kurt's hands and looking him in the eyes deeply.

"Promise," Kurt responded, "Boys?"

"I have a feeling in my gut that we're having boys. Also I was thinking we could name one of them Dalton Zackary Blake, that was the alternative name for Liz."

"Whoa," Kurt nearly shouted, "Our daughter barely knows about the little tots and our families and friends don't know anything. I love you but stop while you're ahead, you can't just already pick genders and names."

"Honey, relax, it was just a suggestion. I know you're kind of snappy because of the hormones so let's get you home and into bed. And I love you too," Blaine assured him calmly, taking Kurt's hands into his own.

"What would I do without you?" Kurt asked as he stroked the back of Blaine's hands with his thumbs.

"More than I would do without you," Blaine replied lovingly.

Blaine pulled into the driveway of his home at 10 pm. He softly shook his husband awake. "Kurt, honey we're home," Blaine called softly.

Kurt stirred sleepily in his seat. "Mmmm…" he murmured and opened his eyes. He looked at Blaine with a soft look in his eyes, "We have to go pick up Liz."

"I know," Blaine answered. "Come on Kurtsie-Wurtsie."

"Whatever you say Blainey -Bear," Kurt replied opening his car door.

Blaine grabbed the sonograms and the nausea pills he picked up for Kurt on the way home. He caught up to Kurt and linked arms with his husband. _Husband_. Blaine was still in shock of everything; Kurt being able to have kids and having a daughter, the fact that him and Kurt are married, and the other fact that Kurt is pregnant again…..with triplets!

The couple walked to the door and knocked on the front of it. Sebastian opened the door and greeted them with sly smirked. "First thing's first; I bribed your daughter to tell me why you went the doctor's office, so don't be extreme preggers pissy with her. Second thing's second; How far along are you? And lastly, why the fuck didn't you tell me!"

"You know, people usually say 'Hello'," Kurt stated sarcastically.

"Get inside!" Sebastian half yelled, pulling Kurt and Blaine into his home.

"From an outside point of view I'd say you're the pregnant one," Blaine added.

Sebastian's face turned a little green, "That isn't funny," he replied in a sheepish and serious tone turning to Blaine. Kurt and Blaine quickly exchanged curious looks at Sebastian's response. "Oh, sit," Sebastian demanded, "sit, sit, sit."

Sebastian led the couple to the kitchen table where Dave had been standing and waiting. Kurt and Dave exchanged a quick glance before Dave pulled Kurt into a bear hug. Dave and Kurt pulled back after a minute. "I'm sure you know by now that my fiancé interrogated your daughter with sweets but my question, which I'm sure probable Slytherin didn't bother to ask, is: how are holding up?" Dave asked sweetly.

"I'm fine but, how did you know something was up?" Kurt answered with a question.

"Oh honey please, when Mr. Kurt 'Healthy' Anderson has a doctor's appointment at 7 o'clock at night the whole neighborhood knows something's up," Sebastian cut in. Both he and Blaine were already sitting across from each other at the kitchen table.

Dave joined Sebastian's side and Kurt joined Blaine's side at the kitchen table. "As I asked before, how far along are you?" Sebastian questioned impatiently.

"Only 4 weeks along," Kurt responded with an irritated sigh.

"Don't get pissy with me," Sebastian snapped.

"Whatever Symthe."

"In five weeks you won't able to call me that you know, my name will be Sebastian Symthe-Karofsky," Sebastian replied snarkly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Whatever Symthe-Karofsky."

"Cut the crap Anderson," Sebastian snapped, "How's the freaking baby?"

"Look for yourself," Blaine answered for Kurt handing over a sonogram to the opposite couple.

"All I see is blurry dots…," Sebastian began.

"Yea, three of them," Dave finished

"The blurry dots are babies," Kurt hinted.

"Wait, so triplets?" Dave asked. Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"Triplets!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Daddy?" a small voice cut in. The four men turned their heads to see Avery holding her teddy bear sleepily in one hand and her over large nightie hanging her shoulder.

"Hi sweetie," Sebastian greeted her cooingly. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her head. Avery rubbed softly at her eyes letting out a soft, tired sniff. "Baby it's 10:15 at night, why are you up?"

"Well I heard somebody talking loud and me and Lizzy-Dizzy woke up. I told I'd go downstairs to see if everything's okie dookie and to come downstairs after me if I stayed to long," Avery answered in a small voice.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know I was talking that loud," Sebastian apologized.

"It's okay Daddy," Avery answered yawning softly, "Mmmm, Papa Bear," she called quietly holding out her arms for Dave.

"Okay, come here my little Avery Anne," Dave complied pulling his little girl into his arms. She merely wrapped her arms around her father's neck and he cradled her soothingly. He looked to Kurt and spoke again, "I hope you realize I'm holding you responsible for teaching my daughter an inappropriate and insulting nickname she will never fully understand."

"Get you head out of the gutter Yogi," Kurt replied with a smirk. Blaine and Sebastian giggled at Kurt's remark.

"Daddy, Papa," Liz appeared moaning, looking like Avery. She instantly climbed onto Kurt's lap and gave him a hug. Kurt wrapped his arms around his little girl warmly. Suddenly Liz began to sob uncontrollably. "Don't hate me Daddy," she pleaded between sobs, "Uncle Sebby gave me super-kid ice cream for telling the truth and you know that's my favorite."

Kurt and Blaine shot glares in Sebastian's direction while Dave gave his fiancé a sorry smile. Sebastian merely put his hands up to mock surrender.

"Darling, it's okay, I'm not mad at you," Kurt replied lovingly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you angry with me Papa?" Liz asked Blaine rubbing her eyes, sniffing sadly.

"Sweetheart, of course not," Blaine answered easily pulling her from Kurt's lap onto his. "How I could I ever be upset with my little Princess?" Blaine asked wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I thought I was the queen," Liz stated tiredly.

Blaine let out a short chuckle. "No matter what, you're my special little girl." Liz relaxed into Blaine's arms and he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Kurt smiled at this, a husband like Blaine, a daughter like Liz; they were the best things the world had to offer.

"Well it's getting very late and I know that we are all very tired so Blaine, Liz, and I are going to go home now," Kurt said with ease.

"Avery, say goodbye to Lizzy," Dave soothingly commanded.

"Papa Bear will you tuck me into bed after I say goodbye to Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, and Lizzy-Dizzy?" Avery asked after she unburied her head from Dave's neck.

"Sure sweetheart just go say goodbye first."

Avery removed herself from her father and strided over to Kurt. "Goodbye Uncle Kurtsie-Wurtsie." The little girl gave Kurt a short hug and peck on the cheek.

"Goodbye honey, we'll see you tomorrow," Kurt replied. Avery ran to Blaine giving him a farewell also.

Liz hoped off of Blaine's lap and wrapped Avery in strong hug. "Goodbye Avery-Shavery."

Avery hugged her back, "Goodbye Lizzy-Dizzy."

"Come on Princess," Dave said picking up Avery after she let go of Liz. She almost instantly passed out in her father's arms.

"Come to Papa Queen Elizabeth," Blaine mimicked Dave, scooping Liz into his arms.

"Sorry Seb we really have to get going so we can talk to Liz before she passes out, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. You can keep that sonogram by the way," Kurt announced getting up from the kitchen chair.

"Thanks. Oh, Kurt, one more thing, can you babysit Avery tomorrow I have to….. go discuss a few things with the wedding planner," Sebastian explained leaving his chair.

"Sure," Kurt answered.

"Thanks again," Sebastian replied pulling Kurt into a hug. Kurt squeezed Sebastian in his arms for a second before pulling back and giving him a platonic peck on the lips. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but it was rare. Kurt and Sebastian didn't mean anything romantic by it; it was like kissing your mother.

Blaine and Kurt headed out the front door of the Karofsky's home and into theirs. The young couple and their daughter headed up to the second floor. Once inside of Liz's room Blaine set his little girl down on her 'big girl' bed. Liz opened her eyes and reached out for her daddies.

"Daddy are you having a baby?" Liz asked Kurt. Kurt looked to his husband a brief moment before taking a seat on Liz's bed.

"Honey, we're not having _a_ baby," Kurt stated.

Lizzy's eyes were swimming with tears, "So I'm not a big sister."

Kurt could see his daughter was upset and instantly grabbed her hands, "No, no, no sweetie, sometimes when somebody's pregnant they can have more than one baby or twins."

Liz had a puzzled look on her face. Kurt went on, "You see honey pregnant people can have more than just one baby like we did or two babies like Uncle Sammy and Auntie Cedes. Sometimes people can have three babies which are called triplets or four babies which are quadlets and so on."

After processing Kurt's words Liz's expression softened from confused to curious, "What are we having Daddy?

"Triplets," Kurt answered.

"Really?!" Liz squealed with delight.

"Really," Blaine answered entering the discussion by sitting on the small cot.

"Daddy, Papa, I get to be a big sister to three babies! I'm so happy!" Liz shouted attacked her fathers' with a bone crushing hug, almost knocking them over.

"Be careful sweetheart, you don't wanna hurt them," Kurt said breathlessly.

"Sorry," Liz stated pulling back.

"It's okay," Kurt complied. Liz bent over and gave Kurt's stomach a light peck. Both Kurt and Blaine smiled at Liz's enthusiasm.

"Daddy how long till the babies are born?"

"Oh, about eight months," Kurt answered. Liz grunted with dismay. "Baby, they gotta get older before they're born."

"Oh fine, are you having boys or girls?"

"Sweetie, I wish I knew but the babies aren't old enough for the doctor to know," Blaine stated.

"Ugh, being big sister is hard," Liz complained. Blaine and Kurt chuckled at their daughter's dramatic behavior they swore Rachel had been teaching her when they weren't looking.

"Alright, enough my little Elizabeth Taylor Diamond, time for bed," Kurt ordered. "We'll tell you more later."

Liz kissed both her dad's and then crawled under the covers of her bed. Both her father's got up from where they were sitting and Blaine tucked her in softly.

"Daddy, Papa, will I still get to be your little girl or is that against the law?" Liz asked coyly with pure innocence.

"Sweetheart, you will always be our little girl," Kurt reassured her with a smile. Liz smiled back at her father. "No matter if we have twenty more babies, you'll never be replaced."

"And remember, if all the little girls in the world were lined up and Daddy and I could only choose one, we would always choose you," Blaine stated. Blaine brushed Liz's black, curly hair off of her forehead with his hand. "Get some rest darling, we love you." Liz smiled briefly until she felt her eyelids become heavy and drifted into a deep sleep.

Kurt and Blaine walked out of their daughter's room after Kurt turned off the room light and Blaine turned on Elizabeth's night light. The husbands proceeded to walk into their bedroom. Kurt slipped out of his layered couture and sleepily put on his designer pajamas.

"You know, hiding your body again will irritate me," Blaine stated.

"Well lucky you, I'm not fat yet," Kurt answered sarcastically.

"How many times, my beautiful Kurt, do I have to say it? It's a baby bump not a beer gut."

"They both make me hurl. Don't pretend like Liz didn't get in the way of cuddling."

"Aww, Kurt, you know I loved the baby bump," Blaine reflected as he walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"That's because you're the big spoon," Kurt replied, his hands one Blaine's arms squeezing at the defined muscle a bit.

"Hey, sometimes I'm the little spoon and I'm also usually under you in our make out sessions," Blaine said sultrily, going in for a peck.

"According to the Sue Sylvester plane, you're always under me," Kurt joked, turning his head away.

"How would I know refusing to join the cheerios would land me that sign? Joke's on her, it turned out to be a booty call."

"Joke's on you, you were engaged to your pregnant fiancé," Kurt mimicked sternly, pushing himself from Blaine's arms. He walked into the bathroom angrily and picked up his toothbrush.

Blaine followed behind him, "Oh, come on baby, you know I wouldn't have accepted them. I'm not a bottom; well accept that one time but that was our personal experiment." Kurt ignored him with a small scowl and put toothpaste on his toothbrush after running it under tap water. "Hey," Blaine called lightly wrapping his arms around his husband from behind, "you know if I wanted to be unfaithful I would done so during our PG with a little R period before the wedding after Liz was born. Before then you were an animal."

Kurt rolled his eyes with irritation, pushing Blaine's arms away, "Darling, you know I'm kidding."

Kurt softened his expression, "I know, damn hormones," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it. I know you don't like me teasing about cheating." Blaine admitted. He drew himself closer to Kurt without warning, "Besides, whatever is 'south of the equator' belongs to you."

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" Kurt yelled in a medium volume. Blaine chuckled to himself and dashed back into their bedroom to change into his pajamas. Kurt rolled his eyes again and brushed his teeth.

As Blaine came in to brush his teeth and take out his contacts Kurt was leaving the bathroom. He heard Blaine whistle at him suggestively. "You're hopeless," Kurt stated, turning around.

"I'm sweet," Blaine pouted. Kurt scoffed half-heartedly as he turned back around and headed into their bedroom. He picked up Blaine's clothes off the floor and put them in the hamper and walked over to his nightstand to apply lotion on his hands.

Blaine caught Kurt's attention when he came through the door, closing it behind him. He walked over to his nightstand to put in his retainer and wink at his husband.

Both of them climbed into bed and turned off their side table lamps almost in unison. Blaine snaked his arm around Kurt's waist. He began to pepper soft pecks down his neck and right shoulder.

"Darling, if you were hoping on getting laid you should work on your planning and wooing skills," Kurt said.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked, his voice hissing due to the retainer.

"Seriously," Kurt replied mocking him by holding his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "I'm tired."

"Fine but face me I want to cuddle with you."

Kurt turned around to face Blaine, who automatically wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle to pull him closer.

"I love you sweetheart," he stated pressing a loving kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I love you too… Blainey Bear," Kurt answered back with a genuine smile and another kiss.

For the first time that day Kurt was at complete peace.

Disclaimer: Well, that took longer than planned. In conclusion triplets (Yay!), Adam (Eww!), and is it just me or is Sebastian acting weird lately (Spoiler Alert!). The next chapter may or may not be quite as long but it'll happen. L8r!

**Review for Spoilers!**


End file.
